Intentémoslo una vez más
by Jade Jary
Summary: Después de cinco años de acabar la guerra Draco recibe a Harry de manera inesperada en su casa, a él y a un chico de pelo azul, y lo único que espera es que no vuelva a interrumpir en su vida, ni él ni los recuerdos de su amistad en Hogwarts...
1. Chapter 1

La incomodidad en la expresión de Malfoy pudo haber sido el tener que recibir a la persona que lo salvó en su último año en Hogwarts, la persona a la que habría preferido tener que estar eternamente agradecido sin necesidad de verlo, antes que recibirlo con una taza de té caliente, enfrentándose a la vergüenza de haberse arrepentido de todas las desiciones que tomó antes de escapar de Voldemort y la lucha, de aceptar que no fue tan valiente como Harry, y ayudarlo como debería haberlo hecho.

Por suerte Harry también actúaba como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos antes de terminar la guerra, como si fuesen solo viejos compañeros de escuela, con la única diferencia de estar en casas distintas, con familias distintas, sin oportunidad de conocerse a fondo… Como si no se conocieran a fondo.

-Es una casa muy grande como para vivir solo –por fin habia dicho algo. Desde que llegó con un chico de unos cinco años en brazos a la puerta de su casa, estaba callado sentado en el sofá, sin decir el porqué de su visita.

El chico de cinco años tenía pelo azul, no parecía ser hijo suyo, además de que todos sabrían si Harry se hubiese casado o hubiese tenido hijos, todos los diarios lo habrían tenido en la portada, siendo el héroe del mundo mágico… Draco miró al chico de pies a cabeza, jugaba con los sillones al costado del sofá, y en su interior temía un poco que de tanto saltar en sillón a sillón cayera al suelo de frente lastimándose. Como si le importaran los chicos a alguien como él, en verdad le habría gustado tener algo más seguro para que un chico de su edad jugara.

Draco dejó las tazas con té sobre la mesa, se sentó frente a Harry más por costumbre que por querer verle la cara.

-Perdón por no avisar –Draco se atrevió a mirarlo de una vez, y Harry se veía bastante incómodo, jugando con las patas de sus anteojos-, podrías haber no estado, o estado ocupado.

-No soy un hombre ocupado, no trabajo… Mis padres son ricos.

Harry rió con la voz ronca, y Draco sin darse cuenta relajó los hombros que anteriormente estaban tensos.

-No sabía que tenías un hijo, pensaba que no estabas casado.

-No es mi hijo, bueno, no mi hijo biológico –Harry miró en dirección al nene con pelo azul y alzó las comisuras de los labios-. Sus padres son Remus y Tonks, yo sería solo su padrino si ellos no hubiesen muerto en la guerra.

Draco miró al chico sentado en el sillón, y se preguntó cómo es que escucharía eso sin apenas inmutarse.

-Debes ser un buen padre, uno muy bueno.

Sobre la chimenea reposaba un reloj de arena, corría muy lentamente, y le hizo recordar que aún no sabía el porqué de la visita. No es que quisiera echar a Harry de su casa, pero se sentía algo incómodo.

-Harry… ¿por qué viniste?

-¡Papi! Papi, quiero ir al baño.

El chico comenzó a saltar frente a ellos con las manos entre las piernas, con el rostro rojo y los ojos vidriosos. Draco se levantó del sofá con tanta prisa que casi tira su taza de té, y lo acompañó al baño sin decir nada. Cuando estaban volviendo, el dedo del niño apuntó a la puerta de su habitación, y él no escondía nada muy malo como para que un chico se lastime.

-Si prometes no romper nada puedes quedarte, tengo una radio y algunas revistas sobre la cómoda.

El chico asintió efusivamente y Draco lo dejó perderse dentro. En realidad se sentiría más cómodo si pudiera hablar con Harry sin tener que ser escuchados por un chico de cinco años.

Cuando llegó al living no dijo nada, se quedó tieso frente al marco de la puerta, mirando a Harry de espaldas. Este miraba las fotos sobre la chimenea, no habían muchas, solo las suficientes como para que su madre no lo moleste al caer de visita, las que ella elegía. Solían ser las que se tomó antes de la guerra, las que no tenían malos recuerdos, como cuando era chico y volaba en escobas con ayuda de su padre, o desembolviendo regalos en navidad, o en el equipo de quidditch.

-No puedo saber si estás enojado, ¿lo sabes?

Harry se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el sofá, y Draco ya no quería verlo de frente asi que se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

-No sé cómo reaccionar. Tengo al héroe del mundo mágico frente a mí, sin capa de auror y con un chico de cinco años en brazos.

A medida que hablaba alzaba más la voz, y su cara dejaba de tener la inexpresividad mantenida desde la llegada de Harry.

-No te debo nada, Potter. Ni te recuerdo, si no volvías no me acordaba de tu nombre.

-Draco –la voz de Harry logró calmarlo, pero la angustia que había almacenado en el pecho ya le habían sacado un par de lágrimas-, para. Preguntaste porqué había vuelto… Llevo ocho años siendo el padre de Ted, y no es que pueda dejarme pensar en otra cosa que no sea él o el trabajo de auror… Por eso es difícil que pregunten cosas que no puedo responder.

Harry miró a Draco de manera dulce, no parecía resentido ni molesto, ni nada. Se dejó sonreír un poco incluso y relajó bastante el ambiente.

-Ayer fuimos a comer a casa de Hermione, a Ted le agrada porque hay chicos para jugar, y cuando volvimos a casa me preguntó cosas de cuando era chico. Si jugaba quidditch, si tenía buenas calificaciones, si tuve novias… Pasó mucho tiempo escuchando anécdotas de Ron.

A Draco le empezó a latir el corazón casi por encima de la caja torácica.

-Ya basta… -le ardían las mejillas y no quería seguir con eso-, ya pasó mucho tiempo. No debiste haber venido, quiero que te vayas.

Harry se acercó a Draco hasta tenerlo en frente, le acarició el pelo con la ternura de años de recuerdos y salió de la habitación para ir a buscar a Ted. Cuando volvió con el chico dormido en brazos Draco ya había abierto la puerta, y estaba juntando las tazas con té frío en ellas para ir a la cocina. Harry no dijo nada, de hecho era muy entendible la respuesta, pasó el marco, cerró la puerta y se fue antes de escuchar que desde la cocina se oía la respiración agitada de Draco que inundó la casa entera.

Llegando la noche no pudo comer, y prefirió irse a acostar. No podía hacer de cuenta que no le afectaba, pasó muchos años haciendo de cuenta que no lo extrañaba o no lo recordaba como para tener que verlo de un dia a otro y sacar a relucir toda la angustia acumulada, y los sentimientos a flor de piel. No podía dormir y nno sabía qué hacer. Dejó abrir la ventana para que entrara el gato que a veces se colaba a su habitación, no era suyo pero en la soledad le ayudaba a sentirse acompañado, incluso servía para escucharlo, aunque no entendiera un palabra.

-No puedo creerlo, vuelve después de cinco años y cree que no va a afectarme. Sigue siendo tan insensible como en aquel entonces…

Draco se sentía mejor diciendo las cosas en voz alta, acariciando al gato.

-En ese entonces si me enojaba por cualquier cosa él aparecía con su capa de invisibilidad y me llevaba a la biblioteca de noche. No queríamos que nadie supiera, en cuarto dejamos de ser enemigos, y a finales de quinto año… me distancié. Los bandos eran muy distintos y yo no quería cargar con la culpa. Éramos buenos amigos, y me gustaba mucho. Fui lo suficientemente tonto como para creer durante un momento que podía confesarle lo que sentía.

El gato empezó a ronronea de más, y en un rato se cansó de las caricias, se desperezó y se bajó de la cama para dormir en el suelo. Aunque sea la primer vez cerró la ventana y se quedó con el gato de compañía, después de todo la situación lo ameritaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la visita de Harry, y Draco no aguantaba. Desde el final de la guerra no se atrevía a leer ni la portada de un diario, ¿y si aparecía él?, escuchar sobre él cuando caminaba en cualquier sitio era suficiente para morir de ansiedad, no necesitaba más. Y aún así, ahí estaba, yendo con los ingredientes para pociones que le había pedido Pansy mientras cuidaba de su esposo enfermo. A Draco le enfermaba tener que caminar por un lugar lleno de magos, como el callejón Diagon, y la razón estaba frente a sus ojos, con un metro de largo y el pelo azul. Y lo peor de todo, llorando.

Draco no pudo pensarlo aunque quisiera, y fue en dirección hasta él, cuando se acercó lo suficiente para llamar la atención Ted dejó de llorar.

-Draco –La voz atolondrada del chico mostraba que aún no dominaba bien la ere.

-¿Dónde está Harry?

Ted comenzó a sollozar otra vez. Draco se agachó hasta estar a su altura, y posó su mano sobre la cabeza del chico.

-Te voy a ayudar a encontrarlo, pero es más fácil si dejas de llorar.

Su intención era darle la mano, pero Ted era demasiado pequeño para eso, tuvo que volver a agacarse para cargarlo, y eso hizo que el chico dejara de sollozar despacito. Volvieron a la tienda de artículos de calidad para quidditch, y antes de meterse dentro pudo ver a través de la vidriera a Harry hablando con el dueño de la tienda. Ted hacía malabares para bajar desesperadamente de los brazos de Draco, y a penas se abrió la puerta salió la voz preocupada de Harry.

-… pequeño que es podría estar llorando en cualquier parte…

-Lo lamento señor Potter, no vi salir a nadie –le contestó el hombre de mediana edad, y por los gritos de Harry, él habría tenido mucho miedo de responder algo así.

Cuando vio a Ted correr hasta los brazos del auror se fue antes de que éste lo notara. No sirvió mucho, a mitad del camino para desaparecer una mano lo detuvo del abrigo.

Se dio vuelta y tuvo que ver a Harry sonreír, lo que lo enojó de más, estando Ted cerca no quería enojarse con él, con su temperamento podría gritarle.

Se soltó haciendo fuerza y salió corriendo. Lo detuvo otra mano, otra más pequeña apretándole el abrigo.

-Draco, gracias.

-De nada, Ted.

Cuando decidió volver a irse ninguna mano lo detuvo.

-Entonces no me trajiste el basilius de gusarapo por haberte cruzado con el niño de Potter, díselo a Blaise, es quien se rompió el brazo jugando quidditch en el patio de casa.

Pansy se paseaba de esquina a esquina en la cocina con una varita en la mano, y detrás de ella la seguía una regilla fregando un plato elevados en el aire, después de unos cuantos pasos el plato volaba hasta la cocina, y a su vez venía otro buscando a la regilla para que lo fregue. Se notaba muy agitada, Blaise estaba cuidando a su hija en el baño, para que no se ahogue en la ducha, pero con un brazo roto debía ser cosa difícil.

Draco suspiró pesadamente, la única persona que sabía que le gustaba Potter desde su época en Hogwarts era Pansy, y al contarle que lo vio después de cinco años, le importaba más su esposo con el brazo roto que lo roto en el corazón de su amigo. Hundió la cara en el almohadón del sofá y comenzó a patalear de forma desesperada.

-Hablo en serio, parece una broma pesada. Salgo después de meses al callejón Diagon y me tengo que encontrar a su hijo perdido y llorando. Fue horrible, intentó detenerme dos veces y salí corriendo.

Pansy paró su caminata en seco, suspiró casi tan pesadamente como él y se sentó a su lado, después de un rato se escuchó el golpe de la puerta de baño cerrar y supusieron que Blaise ya había terminado, y ya estaría con su hija en la habitación.

-Sabes lo que creo –Pansy lo tomó de la mano con la calidez que necesitaba, y lo miró como una hermana llena de cariño-, si dejaras de escapar y lo enfrentaras verás que no me equivoco. Desde Hogwarts cualquiera notaba que gustaba de ti, al menos en quinto. Y no creerán que pasaba desapercibido, de estar matándose en tercero, a cruzarse miradas cómplices en cuarto…

-No podía seguir siendo su amigo, él era demasiado bueno, quería ayudarme en todo, pero nadie podía… -Draco habló con la voz ronca, y movió la cabeza hacia arriba, en dirección al techo para evitar llorar, aferró sus manos a la almohada y cuando fue más difícil contener las lágrimas empezó a parpadear, una y otra vez con fuerza-. Voldemort me encomendó matar a Dumbledore, no iba a poner en riesgo a mi familia, o a él… Tuve que hacerlo, matarlo.

Pansy le sacó la almohada de entre las manos con suavidad, lo tomó de los hombros y con una mano tiró de la frente de Draco hasta su pecho, para que pueda llorar. Lo acostó como si se tratara de su madre, y este lloraba con tanta fuerza que dejó de escuchar los latidos de Pansy por sobre la ropa.

-Draco, ustedes tienen mucho que decirse, y si Harry volvió a buscarte es porque no te culpa ni te guarda rencor… Cuando Harry volvió en el último año, en la lucha me buscó –Draco dejó de llorar cuando escuchó a Pansy-. Me preguntó, "¿Dónde está?", como no respondí se fue, antes de salir completamente de las mazmorras, me miró. Draco, no estaba enojado, o desepcionado… estaba preocupado, realmente preocupado.

-No puedo, hice muchas cosas malas, maté a Dumbledore… él lo quería tanto…

-No más de lo que te quería a ti. Solo piénsalo, ¿sí? Enfréntalo, y dile todo lo que pasó, él lo entenderá.

Draco se alivió bastante de poder haber hablado con Pansy, al rato llegó Blaise con Aria, su hija, y este no se vio nada descontento cuando su amiga le explicó que él no pudo llevar el basilius de gusarapo, después de todo la poción crece-huesos sabía horrible. Ella dijo que se ocuparía de traer otro antes de que termine el día, así en una noche podría recuperarse de la fractura y volver a trabajar al día siguiente.

Antes de irse Pansy lo abrazó my fuerte. Draco había dejado de ver a su amiga cuando comenzó con las actividades de mortífago en su último año en Hogwarts, no quería que nadie lo viese, porque se daba asco a sí mismo. Después de que sus padres confesaran los nombres de otros seguidores de Voldemort, los dejaron salir de Azkaban y él mismo fue a buscarla, y cuando la encontró ella lo perdonó diciendo que no había nada de lo que pudiese culparlo. Aunque era obvio que enfrentarse a ella era más fácil que hacerlo con Potter, sus padres murieron luchando contra Voldemort, no eran mortífagos como los padres de su amiga.

Ya en su casa se sentó frente a la chimenea, el gato que ocasionalmente entraba por la ventana estaba a su lado, y Draco lo acariciaba de forma pausada.

-Si Pansy tiene razón yo podría ir y enfrentarlo, ¿pero qué le digo?

El gato ronroneó como respuesta.

-Lamento haber matado a Dumbledore, pero me sentía presionado por Voldemort y mi familia de mortífagos. Lamento haber sido tan cobarde como para no poder enfrentarme a ti, escapar de todo y marcarme como un fiel seguidor del Lord Tenebroso. Lamento no ser bueno, no ser auror. Lamento haber quedado en Slytherin; y lamento haberme enamorado de ti, lamento haber aceptado ser tu amigo y haberte manchado con mi maldad… De verdad, lo lamento.

El gato ronroneó con más fuerza y se ubicó bajo la mano de Draco cuando este dejó de acariciarlo, rogando que siguiera.

-Si me enfrento a él va a volver a escapar.

Al día siguiente tuvo que recibir a sus padres para almorzar, y no se sentía nada bien. Se había levantado dos horas antes, y no pudo desayunar, seguro tenía ojeras por no haber dormido bien, y cuando salió de bañarse no tenía fuerzas suficientes para vestirse. Se puso una remera con mangas largas y un pantalón de vestir. Odiaba que sus padres vayan a almorzar, su madre siempre decía que su casa era muy pequeña y lo regañaba por todo. Lo regañaba por tener solo dos dormitorios, como si no viviese él solo ahí, por tener solo un baño, una sala de estar, y lo que más le desagradaba era que la cocina esté abierta al comedor, sin puerta que las separara. Gracias a Salazar no criticaba su patio trasero, por estar bien podado, aunque no tenía el tamaño suficiente para tener docenas de pavos reales en él.

Cuando su madre cruzó el umbral de la entrada lo primero en decir fue que se había puesto la remera al revés, y desde entonces quiso echarla a ella, y sus saludos.

Su madre sacó la varita para poner la mesa, los platos, vasos y servilletas volaban desde la cocina hasta ésta. Draco se sentó junto a la punta donde siempre se sentaba su padre, y con expresión cansada dejó que ella hiciese lo que le plazca. Su padre lo siguió y se sentó en la punta junto a Draco.

-¿Volviste a tener pesadillas? –Fue su padre quien formuló la pregunta que temía, y su madre dejó la varita para acercarse a ellos.- Tienes ojeras, Dragón.

Draco no quiso hablar de eso, sobre todo cuando su padre lo llamó así, pero tampoco quiso preocuparlos. Hace años había dejado de soñar con Lord Voldemort, y ellos se veían más tranquilos desde que dejó de hacerlo, y su padre por fin había dejado de soñar con Azkaban y las muertes causadas por él.

-No, me quedé hablando con Pansy hasta tarde por red flu y no dormí bien por eso –contestó-, su hija no la deja dormir hasta la madrugada.

-Es un encanto esa niña –dijo su madre-. Siempre creí que terminarías casándote con ella. Siempre venía al menos un día a casa en vacaciones de navidad cuando ibas a Hogwarts.

-Eso era porque era mi amiga, es mi amiga. Además incluso en ese entonces, ella estaba enamorada de Blaise.

La madre de Draco hizo el almuerzo, y eso lo agradeció de sobremanera, ya que él no tenía ganas de cocinar.

Su familia solía comer en mucho silencio, sobre todo desde que él fue mortífago, no había nada muy alegre para comentar. La carne estaba tierna, y aún así le costó masticarla, su mamá parecía notarlo, estando atenta a la forma en que comía, entonces reemplazó la carne por las papas al horno, que eran mejor para tragar sin que interfirieran con el nudo de angustia que tenía atorado en su garganta. De postre su madre hizo budín de Yorkshore y estaba muy rico, aligeró la angustia y le fue más fácil comer sin pensar. Su madre de vez en cuando hacía un comentario sobre algunos artículos de El profeta y su padre respondía como podía para no generar un ambiente tenso.

Antes de irse, su madre apoyó la mano en su hombro.

-Te dejé comida, caliéntala para cenar, y trata de comer algo –lo miró con ternura y algo de tristeza, lo que hizo que le volviese a subir el nudo olvidado por la garganta como antes-. Puedes confiarnos lo que sea, Draco. Siempre vamos a apoyarte y entenderte, ¿lo sabes?

Draco asintió y su madre se fue.

Ninguno de ellos sabían que fue amigo de Harry por un tiempo limitado en Hogwarts, ¿cómo podría decirles que se había enamorado del héroe del mundo mágico? Sobre todo, siendo una familia de ex mortífagos.


	3. Chapter 3

Esa mañana estaba decido a enfrentarse a Harry Potter, y lo haría. Justo en ese momento eran las cinco y media de la tarde, y él sabía que ese día Harry terminaría su trabajo de auror a las seis, según Pansy Harry no se aparecía directamente en su casa al salir del trabajo, siempre paseaba por el callejón Diagon, ya sea para comprar cosas para Ted, o tomar un café. Dijo que lo buscara tantas veces como sea necesario, ya que podría no aparecer, o estar en la tienda equivocada en el momento equivocado. Que intentara todos los días hasta verlo, y así lo tenía planeado. Antes de salir se dijo a sí mismo que era imposible verlo el primer día, podría irse a casa temprano, o ir a otra tienda y salir rápido, así que no salió con mucha esperanza, y aún así en el momento en que se posó en la pared junto a Flourish y Blotts no pensó en ningún momento que Harry no iría, incluso por su mente pasaban las cosas que diría al verlo, cómo actuaría, hasta imaginó qué contestaría Harry. Pasaron veinte minutos y entró en la tienda empezó a hojear las revistas y con el miedo en la frente de que el auror no vaya ahí, salió. Cruzó la vereda chocándose con magos y brujas y caminó con lentitud…

Fue hasta la entrada de la tienda de bromas Gambol y Japes, entró hasta el umbral de la puerta de Madam Malkin, pasó a la tiendade artículos para quidditch y miró los estantes, fue hasta la heladería de Florean Fortescue, donde le ofrecieron un helado, y a las siete menos cuarto, fue al Caldero chorreante a ahogar sus penas en cerveza de mantequilla. La angustía que había tenido la semana anterior volvió, y pensó en ya no volver. De verdad creyó encontrar a Harry, hasta pensó las cosas que le diría, todo lo que se aliviaría y cómo Potter lo entendería, lo perdonaría como Pansy dijo.

Ya había pasado casi media hora sentado sin hacer nada, pagó la bebida y con la cabeza gacha abrió la puerta. Cuando intentó cruzarla casi cae al piso por haberse chocado con quien intentaba entrar, y la misma mano que lo sostuvo del abrigo cuando estuvo con Ted, lo tomó antes de que pudiera caer.

Harry se veía aún más destruído que él, estaba despeinado como siempre, y su capa de auror estaba llena de polvo, tenía una bufanda mal tejida puesta y olía a basurero.

-G-gracias… -se golpeó mentalmente por tartamudear.

Aunque ver a Harry lo alegró mucho lo llenó de miedo.

-No, perdón. No sabía que solías venir… -Harry lo soltó-, puedes quedarte si quieres, me puedo ir.

Antes de que Harry se vaya Draco lo detuvo por la manga de auror.

-Yo me estaba por ir, de hecho –contestó-. Aunque si quieres me gustaría hablar contigo.

Harry lo miró muy sorprendido, y entonces Draco se preguntó porqué creería él que Harry querría verlo, o tomar algo con él.

Aún así el auror lo tomó de la manga del abrigo mostaza y lo incitó a sentarse, cuando este lo hizo Harry se aproximó a la barra donde pidió dos bebidas. A Draco le empezaron a sudar las manos, y con una servilleta se las secó, el pecho le empezó a latir con fuerza y estaba a un segundo de que le de un ataque de pánico. Incluso se podía notar a simple vista, porque cuando Hary volvió a la mesa con suavidad le quitó las servilletas de las manos.

-Está todo bien, ¿lo sabes, no? Sigo siendo el mismo Harry Potter de hace ocho años, con más ojeras, pero las mismas gafas.

Draco lo vio a los ojos y pudo volver a respirar con normalidad, las manos ya no le sudaban y aunque tuviese un poco de ansiedad tenía la seguridad que necesitaba para enfrentase a todo lo que no había podido.

-Lamento haberte echado de casa.

-No esperaba otra cosa –Harry le sonrió.

-No estaba listo, y no creo estar listo ahora, aunque tampoco creo estar listo en algún momento.

-¿Entonces viniste aquí por mí?

Draco se sonrojó como una manzana.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡No te creas tan importante Harry Potter!

El dueño del Caldero chorreante lo miró igual de sorprendido que Harry y todos allí.

-Está bien, lo lamento –Draco volvió a sonrojarse, y se volvió a sentar cuando se dio cuenta que para gritar se paró-. Aunque si te hace sentir mejor, el día que se perdió Ted, te estaba vigilando antes de entrar a la tienda de quidditch, creo que eso incentivó a Ted a ir a buscarte y perderse.

El pecho de Draco casi da un lindo salto, y los hombros se le tensaron por la felicidad que le albergó al escuchar que Harry quería verlo.

-Creo que no puedo enfrentarte porque si te digo lo que me pasa… Bueno, no creo que esté bien que hablemos.

-Draco, sí lo está, lo que pasó para que nos separáramos ya no existe, dejó de existir hace mucho.

-No, no es así… -Draco había vuelto a subir la voz, y Harry le apretó la mano, o para que lo notara o para calmarlo-, no quiero hablarlo aquí. Quiero ir a un lugar donde pueda gritar o llorar, o irme a casa solo a pensar.

-Entiendo –Harry se colgó la maleta de trabajo al hombro con una mano, y con la otra se ajustó las gafas-. Vayamos a mi casa, si llego muy tarde Ted podría asustarse. Está en esa etapa en donde tiene miedo de que no vuelva…

Harry le hizo una seña al dueño del bar para avisarle que estaban por irse, y fue cuando él mismo se paró del asiento aún dudoso. Pensándolo mejor se arrepintió de haber dicho lo que dijo, iba a ser incómodo estar solos en la casa de Potter. Tomó la bufanda color gris que se había sacado al llegar y le dio vueltas alrededor del cuello. Con paso torpe salió del Caldero chorreante.

Harry le ofreció la mano y él la tomó, cuando abrió los ojos ya estaban en su casa. El ambiente era más cálido, olía a tarta de melaza, entonces al auror le seguía gustando… Potter le hizo una seña para que dejara las cosas sobre un sillón gris pequeño que estaba frente a una mesa redonda baja en la sala de estar. Se sacó el abrigo mostaza y la bufanda gris. En las paredes habían muchos cuadros de Ted, y en algunos el color de su pelo era diferente al azul de siempre, en otros cuadros estaba Harry; y sobre un sofá negro había uno peculiarmente grande con la imagen de Remus y Nymphadora. Se sentó en el sofá negro, y se paró sobresaltadamente cuando vio a Hermione entrar a la sala.

Estaba igual que en su época en Hogwarts, y por los diarios sabía que era ministra de magia.

-Hola. –Dijo cuando la vio, de forma atolondrada.

Ella asintió.

-Vengo a veces a cuidar de Ted… Veo que se decidieron a hablar. –Hermione sonrió de lado cuando él se sonrojó.- Lo necesitaban, creo que a ambos les hace falta, Draco. Se veían bien en Hogwarts, se hacían bien, y creo que pueden volver a estarlo.

\- ¿Y no te molesta? Que alguien como yo esté con tu mejor amigo.

Hermione se paró frente a la chimenea y se hizo un rodete con un broche de pelo.

-Si me molestara no sería su mejor amiga, Draco. –Agarró un puñado de polvos flú y se metió dentro de la chimenea.- Eres lo que Harry necesita ahora, para pensar más en él.

Cuando terminó de decir eso lanzó los polvos y desapareció.

Draco se quedó mirando el álbum de fotos sobre la mesa redonda, tenía una tapa dura en colores celestes y azules, con encaje blanco. Decía Harry y Ted "2001-2002". Antes de que pudiera abrir el álbum Harry entró con dos tazas de té, y detrás de él Ted llevaba un plato con masitas. Ted se sentó sobre el sillón gris con una masita en la mano, y Harry se sentó a su lado.

-No quería quedarse arriba, tuve que dejarlo venir, lo siento. –Draco negó con la cabea al escucharlo.- Ted, ¿no saludas?

Ted escondió el rostro en los muslos de Harry, después de eso se bajó del sillón y fue hasta el sofá donde se sentaba Draco, le besó la mejilla y se sentó sobre él.

-B-buenos días –murmuró avergonzado.

Harry se sonrojó como Ted.

-No, Ted, buenos días se dice cuando recién nos levantamos. A esta hora se dice "buenas tardes".

-No importa –dijo Draco-. Cuando tenía tu edad yo también decía buenos días a cualquier hora. –Sonrió en dirección a Ted.

Después de un rato Ted se sentó en la alfombra a comer masitas, y Harry lo miraba pidiendo disculpas en silencio. Harry le recordaba a cómo era su padre con él cuando era pequeño, sus padres lo sobreprotegían demasiado pero lo cuidaban con mucho amor, siempre lo educaron con respeto y libertad, y lo miraban como Harry miraba a Ted. Cuando se terminó todas las masitas, Ted comenzó a bostezar y Harry aprovechó para llevarlo arriba.

La casa de Harry era parecida a la suya, aunque olía mejor y era más cálida. Al entrar estaba la sala de estar, y la cocina estaba abierta al comedor, en un umbral sin puerta para pasar. Las escaleras estaban vestidas por una alfombra roja con bordes dorados, y al final estaba manchada por pintura color amarilla. Cuando Harry volvió a bajar Draco se puso nervioso, y la mano con la que se quitó las migas de masitas del pantalón tiró la taza de porcelana al suelo.

-No te preocupes, soy mago. –Tomó la varita de la túnica y conjuró reparo. –Ted se quedó en la cama dibujando. Me ponía algo incómodo que no pudiéramos hablar con él enfrente. Creí que te terminarías yendo.

-Pansy cree que deberíamos hablar. –Dijo, era más fácil meter a Pansy y no aceptar que él también lo creía.- Tengo mucho que decirte.

Le comenzaron a sudar las manos de nuevo y le volvieron las ganas de llorar.

-Está bien. Éramos jóvenes y tomamos malas desiciones.

-No, Potter… Fui yo quién se alejó cuando comenzó a trabajar para Voldemort, yo fui el único que tomó malas desiciones.

Harry se sentó junto a Draco y le tomó las manos, y no pareció sentir asco aunque estuviesen sudadas.

-Cuando más me necesitabas, te dejé alejarte. Uno no se aleja solo, necesita el permiso del otro, y yo te dejé ir. Con miedo, y solo no hay buenas desiciones para tomar.

Draco se puso a llorar, y Harry le ofreció el hombro, en que él se apoyó dejando el orgullo de lado, y mostrándose más débil. Si podía llorar frente a Potter ya no había nada que perder.

-Me uní a los mortífagos, y me di asco hasta a mí mismo… No podía dejar que sigas viéndome, en cambio, alejándome cargaba con la culpa yo solo.

-Intentabas proteger a tu familia, eligiste cargar con todo tú solo para proteger a los que querías. Fuiste valiente.

Harry apretó el agarre de sus manos.

-Maté a Dumbledore –Draco se alejó de Harry, y se secó las manos en el pantalón-, lo maté porque me lo dijo. Si hubiese sido valiente hubiera muerto en su lugar.

-No seas tonto, éramos chicos. Estabas asustado –Harry intentaba volver a acercarse pero Draco lo hacía imposible.

-Lo querías, y yo lo sabía. Sabía que lo querías y lo maté. Y como no quería enfrentarte me escapé y te dejé.

Con las mangas de la camiseta se secó las lágrimas. Luego se arremangó la manga izquierda y le mostró la marca tenebrosa a Harry.

-Me marqué como su seguidor. Por eso no uso mangas cortas, porque nadie se siente seguro con un mortífago al lado.

-Malfoy, no puedo culparte de las desiciones que tomaste, porque cuando las tomaste yo no te acompañé. –Harry esta vez forzó a Draco a mirarlo, lo tomó de los hombros y lo obligó a estar frente a él, cara a cara.- Quería a Dumbledore, pero también te quería a ti, y tú todavía estás vivo. Cuando mataste a Dumbledore él ya lo sabía, y Snape ya sabía que estaba muriendo. No estoy diciendo que me dio lo mismo, ni que estaba preparado para su muerte, porque yo no sabía nada. Pero, Draco, no creo que seas un asesino.

-¡Yo sí lo creo! Lo sé, me dijo que no era capaz, que era bueno… Y Snape iba a matarlo, pero pensé en Voldemort, era mi misión y por mi familia.

-Dumbledore quería ayudarte, él sabía que eras bueno, sabía que tenías miedo.

-Lo maté, y lo miré a la cara al hacerlo.

Draco seguía llorando en el sofá, Harry se bajó de éste, se arrodilló frente a él y le extendió las manos.

-No te creo un asesino, y te entiendo. Entiendo el miedo, la presión y entiendo que hayas estado solo. Yo me equivoqué en dejarte y no estar contigo, quisiste preteger a tu familia. La órden y yo lo habríamos hecho, te habríamos resguardado. Pero estabas solo.

Draco se bajó del sofá y ahogado en llanto abrazó a Harry con fuerza.

-Yo tampoco fui valiente. Cuando te ibas solo me quedé mirando porque de esa forma no tenía que pensar, hacer o enfrentar algo.

Harry lo abrazó con más fuerza y con la mano libre tiró suavemente del cabello de Draco. Ambos se quedaron sin decir nada mientras el té se enfriaba. Las piernas del auror se acalambraron, pero no podía abandonar la posición o el abrazo.

-No quería que te vayas. –Dijo Harry con un hilo de voz.

-Yo no quise dejarte. –Respondió.


	4. Chapter 4

Si bien se sentía avergonzado de su compotamiento débil no podía no decir que no estaba más aliviado, por fin podía ir a visitar a Pansy y no hablar de Potter, y podía visitar a sus padres con los ojos libres de ojeras. Dormía bien y actúaba con normalidad, podía entablar conversaciones coherentes y centrarse en los libros de alquimia que leía después de merendar. Por cálida que haya podido parecer su casa –ese era el objetivo de su tamaño-, no le gustaba dejar entrar la luz, y por eso siempre tenía prendida la chimenea. Los tonos que había elegido para pintar las paredez no eran los verdes y plateados que caracterizaban las mansiones Malfoy, sino colores otoñales como el castaño, el café y tonos ocres, y aunque al elegirlos le haya causado algo de rechazo la similitud con los tejones de Hogwarts, el resultado era agradable.

Tenía mejor relación con Pansy que con Blaise, aunque a veces se reunían a solas sin ella, como ese día. No es que hablaran de algo muy interesante, de hecho, rara vez se convertía todo en algo incómodo, aunque era difícil no tener de qué hablar últimamente, Blaise cambió bastante desde el nacimiento de su hija, se notaba más alegre y hablaba mucho más que antes. Llevaba una billetera con fotos de Aria y Pansy y la sacaba siempre que podía, hablaba de quidditch y de recetas de comidas sacadas de una revista de cocina mágica para principiantes, y la compraba semanalmente como si no fuera una revista para chicos, él solía burlarse de eso, aunque a Blaise no le importara.

Zabini ya no hacía más que hablar del mundial de quidditcch al que había llevado a su hija por primera vez, Aria estaba empezando a decir sus primeras palabras sin sentido, y Draco dudaba de la contextualización consciente de las pocas palabras que decía, pero Zabini no hacía más que repetirlas una y otra vez.

-Podríamos hablar de otra cosa que no sea tu paternidad –dijo ya hastiado.

Blaise estaba acostado en el sofá comiendo pastel de calabaza hecho por él mismo, cuando Draco habló no hizo más que ensanchar su sonrisa de lado a lado.

-No dirías lo mismo si fueras padre.

-Para eso necesito una esposa, y sexo –respondió burlón. Zabini sonrió.

-Qué raro… -dijo- Pansy me dijo que Potter tenía un lindo chico.

Draco tomó un almohadón y se lo tiró con fuerza a Blaise, con el rostro hirviendo.

-Vuelve a molestarme y te revoleo el sillón.

Así dejó de pelear contra la paternidad obsesiva de su amigo, y lo ayudó a elegir ropa del catálogo de Madam Malkin para los más pequeños. Era difícil ver a Blaise e imaginar lo que era realmente en Hogwarts, pero Draco lo entendía, por como él era influenciado por Voldemort y sus seguidores, era más fácil actuar como malo que intentar ser feliz. Pansy tampoco era muy buen ejemplo, Nott era aún mejor amigo y más sereno, parecía no hablar mucho pero sabía demasiado como para no decir cosas interesantes. En Hogwarts, cuando Draco era amigo de Harry, éste no se veía muy contento de su relación con Therodore, ya que decía que eran demasiados cercanos, y que hablaban muy diferente a como lo hacía con Blaise, Crabbe o Goyle. La familia de Nott era sangre pura, sus padres mortífagos tenían mucho prestigio, y eso a los señores Malfoy les encantaba, lo invitaban en navidad y para el cumpleaños de Draco tenía guardado un lugar especial.

A diferencia de ellos, Theodore no fingía ser algo que no era, en su época en Hogwarts podía parecer muy cruel, pero sus malas aptitudes no pasaban de comentarios malafortunados. Era estudioso, leía con mucha avidez y era muy cálido, a Draco le proporcionaba mucha paz estar a su lado.

Una vez que Blaise se volvió a casa, dejó como regalo unas porciones de pastel de calabaza y también unas fotos de Aria que estaba obligado a colgar para la próxima vez que vaya.

Después de haber recordado a Nott, se dejó pensar en Harry por primera vez desde que lo vió hace dos días, y se dio vergüenza a sí mismo. Aún no podía creer que haya llorado frente a Harry, que lo haya abrazado y que haya dicho cosas tan penosas como no haber querido dejarlo atrás. Se quería hundir en el suelo de su propia casa por lo idiota que fue. Y aún así poco se arrepentía, supuso que después de todo lo que hablaron habían vuelto a ser amigos, ¿no? Harry ni siquiera lo había vuelto a visitar. Pensando en eso pasó minutos enteros lavando los platos, incluso una vez terminó dejó las manos bajo el agua caliente.

-¿Si le escribo? –se dijo en voz alta.

Cerró la canilla y se fue a dormir.

Estaba sentado en el Caldero chorreante, había pedido una cerveza de mantequilla y estaba esperando que Harry llegue cansado del trabajo, cada vez que alguien entraba a la taberna imaginaba al auror con la capa llena de polvo y la bufanda mal tejida. Se hizo de noche cuando se debatió entre pedir un wisky de fuego o pagar e irse, y pagó y se fue. Pensó en ir a buscarlo a la casa, podría decir que iría a buscar algo olvidado o solo a tomar un té y hablar como amigos, y aunque pareciera desubicado Harry lo había hecho, y lo hizo de un día al otro después de no verse cinco años.

Una vez parado frente a la entrada de la casa de Potter se arrepintió, y sabía que lo haría, así que no lo pensó mucho y golpeó antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor. Pasó un rato largo frente a la puerta, y justo cuando iba a darse la vuelta escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-¿Ted, por qué abres tú la puerta?

-Papá está enfermo –respondió cuando escuchó a Draco asustado.

-¿No hay nadie además de ustedes? –preguntó.

-Tía Ginny vino a cocinar. Ya se fue.

Draco pasó sin que Ted dijera algo, no podía dejar que le abriera la puerta a cualquiera que toque, menos sin que nadie pueda cuidarlo. Ted lo guió hasta el cuarto de Harry, escaleras arriba, y cuando entró vio al auror acostado en una cama grande, arrimado a un lado, y al otro un bulto de almohadas donde seguramente estaba Ted sentado antes de que le abriera la puerta.

Harry tenía un paño húmedo en la cabeza, seguramente Ginny lo había dejado ahí antes de irse. Sobre la cómoda habían dos platos sucios y exparsidos en el suelo estaba lleno de juguetes. Como Potter estaba dormido Draco se acercó para cambiar el paño, cuando lo retiró de la frente de este, notó cómo hervía.

-¡Por Salazar, Potter, estás hiviendo!

Harry despertó cuando escuchó los gritos, estaba tan delirante que lo primero que hizo fue sonreír.

-¿Draco?, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Yo… Eso no importa, ¿cómo dejas a Ted solo abriendo la puerta?

Harry se desperezó y comenzó a acomodarse de forma que pueda sentarse en la cama, pero Draco lo detuvo muy bruzcamente.

-No te muevas, voy a comprar algo para que te baje eso, y tú, Ted, -dijo mirándolo fijamente- no se te ocurra abrir la puerta a nadie. Dame las llaves, Potter.

-Por si no lo notaste, están en la puerta.

Draco se dio la vuelta intentando no parecer muy ofendido frente a Ted, ¿quién se creía el idiota de Potter como para creer que él quería ir a su casa, con todo lo que tenía para hacer, en vez de perder el tiempo con un auror volando en fiebre? Tuvo que ir a una farmacia muggle, los muggles tenían buenos remedios para las enfermedades no mágicas, incluso algunos ingredientes del mundo no mago se usaban en pociones curativas. Seguramente Potter no tenía sus conocimientos sobre pociones mágicas e ingredientes del mundo muggle, no lo culpaba, él siempre fue mejor que el auror en pociones.

A Harry le costaba mucho intentar no cerrar los ojos, Draco tuvo que obligarlo casi a dormir, primero alzando la voz, y luego solo le murmuraba que cierre los ojos, que él iba a cuidar a Ted. Y a Ted no se le hacía difícil estar a su cuidado, seguro se acostumbró a las largas horas de trabajo del auror más solicitado del mundo mágico, y de pensarlo ya era muy triste. Ginny antes de irse dejó caldo hirviendo en el fuego, así que tuvo que calentar eso, y con ayuda del chico de cabello –ahora-, rosa hicieron tarta de melaza.

Como Draco solía comer solo no era muy estricto, y Ted era muy chico, así que comieron sentados en el suelo, cara a cara con la mesita redonda y blanca en medio. Ted no usaba la cuchara, sorbía la sopa tomando el plato con ambas manos, y cada que dejaba el plato sobre la mesa, le quedaba un bigote de sopa. A Draco le parecía muy gracioso, y le gustaba comer así, era mil veces mejor que comer solo o con su mamá.

-Yo soy tu tío. ¿Sabías? Tu mamá era mi prima.

-La abuela me mostró el árbol.

Draco se sonrojó, su relación con su tía no era buena, de hecho, nunca se habían visto, al menos no en buenos términos. Y tampoco fue al funeral de Tonks, seguramente él y sus padres no eran el orgullo de su familia, y mucho menos personas dignas de estar en el árbol.

Ted se levantó del suelo y fue hasta la cocina, cuando Draco lo detuvo ya estaba abriendo un cajón de un armario viejo.

-La abuela me regaló el árbol.

Ted le dio un pergamino largo doblado en cuatro partes, y lo condujo de nuevo hasta la mesa redonda en la sala de estar.

-Draco está aquí. –Le señaló el dibujo de él mismo, con sus padres, dibujados con lápices de colores, con un hechizo para moverse-. Aquí estoy yo –señaló el lugar debajo de Remus, Tonks y Harry. Andrómeda había agregado a Harry. Y aunque estuvieran Andrómeda, y Narcissa, Bellatrix no estaba.

Draco se sintió muy incómodo, Bella trix era la única tía con la que había tenido relación y no estaba en el árbol, porque seguía a Voldemort de la misma forma que él. ¿Por qué él sí estaba, siendo igual de tachable que su tía?

Ted ya llevaba rato bostezando.

-Aún no serví la tarta, ¿ya tienes sueño?

-Quiero comerla con papá mañana.

Lo acompañó a la habitación junto a la de Harry, Ted sí que no tenía problemas para dormir, unos segundos después de cerrar los ojos ya estaba roncando. Incluso dormido cambiaba su color de pelo, a negro. Se puso el abrigo mostaza y la bufanda gris, pasó por la habitación de Harry antes de salir.

-Harry, Ted ya está dormido.

-¿Vas a quedarte? –Harry estaba despierto, su pregunta salió con voz firme.

-No puedo, tengo que ir a casa.

Se acercó a Potter para tomarle la fiebre, posó la mano sobre la frente del auror, parecía que había bajado bastante, aunque tenía el sudor tibio y hablaba con los ojos cerrados.

-No te vayas. –Harry abrió los ojos y con una mano libre tomó a Draco del brazo con que le tomó la temperatura, con toda su fuerza de enfermo lo acercó a él.- Hasta que me cure, vas a tener que cuidarme.

Por más enfermo que haya estado el auror era imposible no tomarlo en serio, hablaba con mucha seriedad, y estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro como para fingir que no le importaba lo que delirara Potter, o fingir que no le gustaría quedarse.

-No tendría donde dormir.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Harry se corrió entre gemidos de dolor al lado derecho de la cama, el lado donde Draco estaba parado, sin hacer ruido alguno, dio la vuelta entera, se quitó los zapatos y después de desasbrigarse se metió en la cama.

-Me contaguias lo enfermo, y te juro por Salazar que te mato, Potter.


	5. Capítulo 5

El aroma a tarta de melaza inundó la habitación, cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en el mismo bulto del colchón de la cama de Potter, pero sin Potter. Se veía que había dormido muy mal, le dolía la cabeza y aunque no sentía sueño por la ventana entraba el sol entre las rendijas de las persianas. Con dificultad se bajó de la cama, y pisó uno de los muchos juguetes que estaban tirados en el suelo, se sonrió preguntándose si el auror al despertar siempre pisaba uno de esos. A pesar de parecer ser muy tarde, por el inmenso sol que penetró la habitación, Harry parecía ser el único despierto, porque cuando bajó las escaleras lo vio en la cocina calentando la tarta de melaza de ayer con mucha serenidad. En sus manos tenía el profeta, y como Draco lo veía desde el umbral sólo alcanzaba a ver a Harry frente al horno con la mano en la nuca. Le daba un poco de vergüenza saludarlo en la mañana, como si vivieran juntos, y recordando que habían dormido en la misma cama, pero la tranquilidad con la que el auror hacía el desayuno le hizo perder la incomodidad, apaciguándolo un poco.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días –respondió Potter, desde que Draco vivía solo había dejado de escuchar eso para sí-, ¿te quedas a desayunar?

Draco asintió.

-Le dije a Ginny que no viniera hoy, y avisé a la oficina que no iría, así que si despiertas a Ted, podemos desayunar todos juntos.

Subió las escaleras recordando como se sentía vivir en una casa con otras personas, cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de Ted se dejó llevar por las estrellas que tenía en el techo, titilando suavemente, parecía demasiado grande esa habitación para un chico de cinco años. Tenía muebles de color rojo y dorado, una cama dorada con sábanas rojas, y muchos juguetes tirados por todas partes, fotografías de Remus y Tonks de jóvenes sobre un placar café, y más fotografías de Ted colgadas en las paredes, en algunas estaba Harry. La casa entera estaba repleta de fotos, Harry parecía muy afectuoso y obsesionado. Ted estaba bajo un montón de sábanas apiladas formado una carpa sobre la cama, y Draco supuso que debajo tenía algo parecido a una linterna porque brillaba. Estaba jugando con dragones, y lo supo por las cosas que decía.

-Ted, ¿si estabas despierto porqué no bajaste? –preguntó-. Tu padre está preparando el desayuno.

Ted se sacó las sábanas de encima y corrió hasta Draco con una sonrisa. Tenía demasiada energía para un cuerpo tan chiquito.

-¿Papá no trabaja? –infló los cachetes confundido.- Hoy viene tía Ginny a cuidarme.

-No, hoy no. Tu papá no trabaja. –Lo miró sonriendo.- Ven, bajemos.

Ted tomó la mano que él le extendió y bajó las escaleras saltando de una en una. El pijama celeste con estrellas le quedaba grande, y se pisaba las puntas del pantalón con los pies descalzos. Deseó que Aria al llegar a esa edad tenga la mitad de las energías que Ted, o no sería él quien la cuidara cuando sus padres necesitaran tomar vacaciones. Harry ya estaba sentado sin el diario, despeinado y con la musculosa blanca manchada con melaza. Tenía pantalones de jogging, con los que durmió, y cada vez que Ted le contaba algo sonreía de tal forma que los ojos se les convertían en finas líneas verdes que le traspasaban los lentes torcidos.

La mesa en la que desayunaron estaba en el comedor, y desde ahí podían ver la cocina por el umbral, como en su casa estas estaban conectadas por la entrada de la otra. Harry había exprimido naranja, había hecho café y licuado de banana para Ted, y parecía muy saludable aunque se quejaba cada tanto de dolores musculares.

-Papi, yo te hice tu tarta. Draco me enseñó.

-¿Ah, sí? Es la más rica que comí –Harry se acercó a Ted y le revolvió el pelo-. Es mejor que la que hace la tía Hermione, pero no le digas –Harry le susurró lo último al oído, y Ted se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

-Es porque la hice yo –respondió Ted. Y Harry volvió a asentir con los ojos hechos finas líneas.- También le mostré el árbol de la abuela.

Draco casi se atraganta con el café, miró a Harry hecho un tomate y éste negó con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír de manera amable.

-Draco está ahí, y dijo que era mi p… -Ted miró a Draco confundido e hinchando los cachetes otra vez, se había olvidado la palabra.

-Quieres decir primo, pero no dije que era tu primo, sino tu tío.

-Sí, eso.

Ted volvió a beber de la taza con licuado. Harry y Ted hablaban de las reuniones familiares, hablaban de Hermione, de Ron, de George y otros Weasleys, también de Andrómeda y Ted, el esposo de su tía. Nunca lo había visto por ser hijo de muggles, sólo lo había escuchado de la boca de su madre o su tía Bella. Draco estaba más perdido en las tostadas que en no entender el contexto de nada de lo que hablaban Harry y su hijo.

-Creo que ya me voy.

Draco se levantó de la mesa, y Harry lo acompañó hasta la chimenea. Ted los siguió hasta que que Harry le dijo que vaya a buscar el abrigo que Draco había dejado en la habitación de Harry.

-Creía que no trabajabas. Ya sabes… tienes padres ricos.

Draco sonrió.

-No lo hago, pero eso no significa que vaya a quedarme a vivir aquí. Además quiero estar en mi casa, tengo que dejar las cosas acomodadas, mañana Nott va a hacer una fiesta…

-¿Un nido de serpientes en su casa? –Cortó.

Draco se molestó.

-Sí, y tengo que estar porque soy una, ¿no es cierto? –respondió enfadado.

-Ay, no quise decir eso –dijo enderezándose los lentes-. Solo que ese chico me dio mala espina siempre.

-Es mi amigo –dijo ya más calmado.

Harry metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró hacia un costado, evitando mirar a Draco a la cara.

-Puedes venir cuando quieras… si no tienes nada que hacer. A Ted le agradas.

-¿Solo a Ted?

-No –gritó espantado de haberse expresado mal.- Bueno,… somos amigos, ¿no?

Draco se sorprendió bastante, si bien la nueva relación que estaba comenzando con Harry no estaba mal, no creía aún que pudiesen ser amigos otra vez. Le alegraba tener la seguridad de que podía volver a estar junto a Harry de esa forma, como en Hogwarts, incluso esta vez no lo podría echar a perder siendo mortífago o tomando las desiciones que había tomado, el alivio que le proporcionó escuchar que podían volver a ser amigos casi lo hace llorar. Se había olvidado de lo triste que había sido perder a Harry y no volver a verlo, la angustia que le dejó eso no la pudo afrontar hasta que pudieron volver a estar juntos.

Asintió, y una vez Ted llegó con el brigo y su bufanda pudo irse con los ojos vidriosos.

Cuando llegó a su casa se sintió más calmado, más aún después de hablar con Pansy por red flu sobre la cena con los Potter, omitiendo sólo lo necesario, como el haber cuidado de Harry o Teddy, y el haber dormido con Potter en la misma cama. Todavía era difícil recordarlo como algo que haya pasado realmente, la cama de Potter no estaba pulcramente extendida, arreglada ni tampoco era fría como la suya. Estaba desacomodada y era muy cálida, más allá del hecho de que su lugar estaba siendo ocupado previamente por Harry, independientemente de eso él imainaba que sería igual de cálida sin importar que Potter haya estado ahí. Las almohadas, las sábanas y la habitación entera olían al auror, era placentero porque no tenía que temer que el aroma a Potter se vaya o se evapore mágicamente, como cuando se saludaban y el cabello de Harry desprendía ese olor tan dulce, como una mezcla a la oficina del ministerio, y la calidez de su casa con la tarta de melaza en el horno, y el shampoo de coco y almendras, era definitivamente un aroma para quedarse dormido sin miedo a las pesadillas, tal vez por eso Teddy casi nunca dormía en su cama, como Harry le había contado. Haber dormido ahí le proporcionaba la idea de sentirse realmente renovado, en la ropa con la que había llegado a su casa aún olía como la casa de Harry, aunque el ambiente frío de su casa le recordase que no era así.

Ahora que había desayuno en familia después de tanto tiempo almorzar solo le parecía deprimente, pero tampoco era muy tentador tener que comer con su madre y su padre, tan callados y tensos. Se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que hablar con sus padres, y no tener nada para decir, era un paso para mensionaar la amistad con Potter que no salió a la luz en la época de guerra mágica. Las cosas era muy diferentes tantos años después de la caída de Lord Voldemort, pero sus padres seguían siendo mortífagos, y él seguía llevando el mismo apellido Malfoy, no podía simplemente decirles de su amistad con Potter como si se tratase de un simple Slytherin con descendencia mágica normal, o inluso hasta un muggle. Pero el héroe del mundo mágico… era otra cosa.

La tarde pasó muy rápido, entre limpiar la sala de estar, la cocina y sacudir el polvo de las habitaciones para invitados, elegir la ropa para el día de la fiesta de Theodore e irse a dormir. Después de un día entero al lado del auror la idea de pasar tiempo con sus amigos en la mansión Nott le entusiasmaba mucho, aunque no tomara, poder charlar con Blaise y Pansy sin su hija, o hablar de las viejas épocas con Goyle o Millicent Bulstrode, incluso pasar tiempo con Theodore Nott, su preciado amigo de Hogwarts que no veía desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.


	6. Chapter 6

Se levantó temprano, el dia anterior ya había limpiado toda la casa y preparado la ropa para ir a la fiesta de Nott, y es que estaba muy emocionado ya que hace mucho tiempo no veía a su amigo. Se peinó hacia los costados y separó un amplio mechón de pelo hacia adelante. Se puso una camisa de mangas largas para ocultar la marca, una de color verde oscuro. Unos pantalones negros y zapatos de gamuza. Draco se miró al espejo mucho tiempo, demasiado para haber elegido la ropa al día anterior, pasó mucho tiempo después de la guerra antes de que pudiese subir de peso, ya no estaba tan delgado, ni tan pálido. Aunque su piel era blanca, sus mejillas tenían color, sus labios también y el cabello tenía brillo. Dormía y se alimentaba bien, el Draco mortífago de 16 años no podía decir lo mismo, pero él estaba mucho mejor…

Del placard sacó un abrigo negro con botones plateados y una bufanda verde esmeralda. En enero el frío era casi un tormento, aunque como buen inglés aristócrata y mago lo soportaba, con su marca no era fanático del verano.

Aunque en navidad haya visto a Blaise y Pansy, Nott no se presentó por sus vacaciones de trabajo. Según él viajar hasta Albania para recaudar información sobre la sangre de vampiros que hay en el apellido Nott era el único motivo, no es como si no supiera Flora Carrow ahora estaba viviendo allí sin su hermana, debido a que quería alejarse del lugar donde murió su gemela.

Él estaba seguro de que su amigo no tenía ninguna posibilidad con Flora, ya que ella no quería acercarse a nadie que le recordara a su tiempo en Hogwarts, según Nott por la última vez que la vio ya no vestía siempre de verde, sino de negro, como de luto. Y aunque su situación fuera muy triste eso no evitaba que siguiese organizando fiesta cada vez que volvía de Albania.

Por supuesto él tenía sus privilegios como mejor amigo de Theo, y estos eran asistir antes que los demás para ayudar a preparar la comida y el lugar. Por red flú se preparó para ir a la mansión de los Nott, y aunque los padres de éste hubieran muerto y su amigo no tuviese herederos, los elfos domésticos limpiaban siempre aunque Nott no estuviera, así que la mansión estaba muy impecable, todo en su lugar y brillante. Así la encontró cuando se apareció, brillante, silenciosa, y vacia.

Una araña colgaba del techo, en lo alto y flotaba como si se fuese a caer, los cristales tenían una luz verdosa, como casi todos los vidrios allí. Los cuadros tenían marcos en plata, como la ponchera o la vajilla sobre la mesa. Draco estaba seguro que Pansy había ido a ayudar, porque estaba todo listo para que llegaran los invitados. El lugar era inmenso, y pese al aspecto lúgubre estaba muy iluminado, se veía como la última vez que fue, en mediados de octubre del año anterior, igual de inmenso y abandonadamente brillante.

-Llegaste más tarde de lo que pensaba, no tenemos más que sentarnos… -Nott estaba con brazos cruzados reposado en los barandales de las escaleras que apuntaban abriéndose hacia la sala de estar, y sus ojos verdes brillaban débilmente, verdes opacos y sin luz, se le ocurrió que tal vez estaba triste.

-Sí, bueno… No tenía mucho apuro.

Nott se acercó hasta él y cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca reposó la cabeza en los hombros de Draco, tuvo que agacarse un poco haciéndole creer que era incómodo.

-¿Pasó algo, no? –dijo acariciándole el pelo-, puedes contarme cualquier cosa, Theo.

-Murió –dijo con la voz ahogada, si Nott fuese un chico transparente se hubiese dejado llorar, o sentir-. Se suicidó atormentada en soledad.

Draco no sabía qué decir, ¿en serio a su amigo le gustaba tanto ella como para estar tan mal? Era difícil creerlo. Lo tomó de los hombros y lo miró a los ojos, con dolor.

-Te voy a hacer un té.

Theo asintió y cuando estuvo listo ambos se sentaron sobre el sofá esmeralda, los elfos no estaban en ningún lado, seguro Nott los habría echado hasta terminar la fiesta, si es que aún iba a haber fiesta. El té no era una buena solución para los corazones rotos, y menos de la manera en que se había roto, pero podía crear un ambiente más privado y tal ve así Nott podría abrise.

-Nunca pudo olvidar a su hermana, pero… -tenía la mirada perdida, le sudaban las manos y tenía los labios lastimados por tanto morderlos.- creí que podía hacerla feliz. Podíamos llegar a ser felices juntos.

-No habrías podido ayudarla si ella no podía estar bien consigo misma. Por más momentos felices que puedas darle, si ella no era feliz… los recuerdos malos superarían todo. No sirve de nada un buen amigo si uno no puede reír estando solo.

Nott empezaba a soltar lágrimas de a poco.

-Es difícil, ya lo sé. Pero las parejas o los amigos no están para hacernos felices, sino para compartir cuán felices somos. –Draco no sabía cómo aconsejar a alguien en ese estado, pero tuvo tantas sesiones con una psicóloga luego de la guerra que podía entender todo acerca de superar a alguien que se amaba, como él amaba a Potter.- Nada malo dura para siempre si aprendemos que hay cosas buenas para darles más valor. Ahora duele mucho, igual que mañana o en una semana, pero en meses o años va a doler menos cada día, y siempre voy a estar con mi amigo Theo para darle cosas buenas en qué pensar. –Theo esperó un segundo en silencio, se secó las manos en las rodillas y vio la sonrisa en Draco, se recostó en los muslos del rubio y se largó a llorar con la angustia y el dolor que sentía.

-A veces me decía que le hacía bien, que le gustaba verme, que la hacía reír… -apretó los puños con fuerza y lloró a gritos.- No tiene sentido, ¡no lo tiene!

-Seguramente le hacías muy bien, pero eso no podía hacer que dejara de estar deprimida, ella ya se había resignado a la tristeza y no pensaba cambiar. Seguro perder a su hermana hizo que ya no quisiera cambiar nada de su vida, a veces actuaba como si no quisiera seguir vivendo sin su hermana, como lo terminó demostrando… Yo creo que si hubiese podido hablar más o entender habría podido seguir adelante sin tanto dolor… Theo, ella te quería mucho.

Incluso a Draco le hubiera gustado decirle a Nott que Flora la amaba, pero nadie lo creía. Ella solo podía sentir el extrañar a su hermana, nada más. Una vez la había visto en Albania, pero Nott había empezado a juntarse un poco con ella, iniciando el lazo que sostuvieron. Y la veía tan miserable que nunca creyó que pudiera soportar algo de verdad. O vivir sin su hermana.

Nott esperó un poco a calmarse y cuando los ojos se le hincharon y el té se le enfrió subió a su cuarto a tomar una siesta, le dijo a Draco que recibiera a los invitados cuando llegaran. Draco odiaba que Nott solo organice fiestas cuando se sentía mal, para poder olvidar que era humano. Aunque no había otra manera, incluso Theodore odiaba las fiestas, Malfoy creía que las daba porque su familia lo hacía y así creció, pero no porque le gustasen o sea feliz dando fiestas en su casa.

A las doce ya estaban casi todos, sus amigos y también la mayoría de sus compañeros de Hogwarts. Él estaba hablando con Pansy y Blaise sobre la muerte de Flora, ambos estaban sorprendidos y tristes por Nott.

-La quería tanto, creo que es la única persona de la que se enamoró de verdad desde que lo conozco –dijo Blaise.

A Draco no paraba de crecerle el nudo en el pecho, él también se sentía mal, y le costaba decirlo.

-Ella estaba perdida, no había forma de sacarla en la tristeza en la que estaba. –Millicent Bulstrode se sentó cerca de ellos y opinó como si la hubiesen invitado. De hecho, a Malfoy le caía bien, pero en ese momento la hubiese cruciado.

-Estaba triste, perdió a su hermana –Draco habló después de mucho silencio, había notado que tenía la voz quebrada, y Pansy también.

-Oye, Draco, ve a ver si Nott necesita algo.

Él asintió en dirección a Pansy, y se alegró de la amiga que tenía. Sintiendo que las piernas le pesaban como nunca subió las escaleras, no podía imaginar a Theo tendido sobre la cama con los ojos aún hinchados, hundido en la depresión.

Nott estaba despierto, en cuclillas sobre la cama, dentro tenía un hechizo para bloquear la música de abajo, y ya no lloraba. A su lado había un libro sobre colonias de vampiros en Albania, pero no era el que siempre leía cuando se fue, y aún así estaba rasgado y tenía manchas de humedad.

-¿Desde cuándo tomas libros de la biblioteca?

-Este me lo dio ella. –Respondió.

Draco no supo qué decir, se sentó junto a Theo y le acarició el cabello. Nott soltó el agarre a sus rodillas y abrazó a Draco con fuerza, éste sólo podía palmear su espalda con toda la suavidad posible.

-No va a doler siempre, solo tenemos que vivir con el dolor hasta que podamos seguir adelante.

-Eso podría haber hecho ella, pero estaba sola.

-Pero no estás solo, está Pansy, Blaise, y estoy yo… Y no pienso dejarte solo, Theo.

Nott se acercó a Draco y cuando se miraron cara a cara tenía bolsas bajo los ojos, rojas de irritadas por estar llorando, y su respiración se notaba más calmadas, su cabello estaba muy alborotado y sus ojos se iluminaron por un rato. Se acercó lo suficiente a Draco como para que este pensara que iba a besarlo, y cuando menos lo esperó, lo hizo.

Nott tenía los ojos cerrados, y él no supo que hacer. Su amigo estaba muy mal y extrañaba mucho a Flora, aunque le costó por el dolor que le producía se alejó de Theodore empujándolo.

-¿Es por Potter? Sé que o volviste a ver. –Preguntó.- No me sorprendería.

Nott había vuelto a llorar y Draco no lo soportó y salió de la habitación corriendo.

Cuando llegó a la chimenea se cruzó con Pansy, que lo tomó del brazo antes de que entrara a esta.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A casa. Tengo que irme ya.

Cuando se apareció en su cuarto sintió el cambio del ambiente. Hacía frío y la luz no entraba, pensó en Nott, llorando en su cuarto, y pensó en cenar con Potter, lleno de risas y ruido y tan poco deprimente, y ahí, se tiró en el piso a llorar.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco lloró un rato largo en el piso frío, cuando se sintió cansado se levantó con las lágrimas ya secas y el trasero adolorido de haber estado tanto tiempo acuclillado en el suelo. Aún así con el sueño que tenía durmió tan mal que no se hubiese levantado de la cama sino fuese porque estaban golpeando la puerta de su cuarto. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, y mal humor, se quedó unos segundos mirando a la nada debatiendo si volver a dormir o abrirle a Pansy, que ya estaba gritando.

-Si no bajas le diré a Potter que se vaya de nuevo a su casa.

Miró el despertador asustado, y eran ya las cinco de la tarde. Como todavía tenía puesta la ropa con la que había ido a la fiesta se paró por inercia y corrió escaleras abajo. Harry parecía tenso sosteniendo un vaso de agua vacio, pero tenía una gran y sincera sonrisa adornándole el rostro, se le ensanchó y pudo verla cuando Harry notó que estaba en las escaleras, entonces bajó el vaso y lo apoyó en la mesa, con una mano lo saludó y con la otra se rascó la nuca pareciendo nervioso. Él no sabía qué hacía el auror ahí, un domingo a la tarde, con un vaso de agua y con una sonrisa que buscaba volver a enamorarlo como si tuviese quince años. Pero fue extraño porque para nada quería ir y verlo, o enamorarse. El pecho se le infló de culpa y le dolió tanto que quiso echar a Harry de su casa y llorar. Recordó el beso de Theo y la imagen lo atravezó como una flecha de sentimientos abrumadores. Intentó sonreír y antes de irse a sentar con Harry Pansy bajó las escaleras y como si hubiese tardado apropósito se sorprendió de haber visto a Draco tan tieso aún en las escaleras.

-¿No vas a sentarte? –preguntó Pansy entre risas-. Yo venía a ver si estabas bien, aunque no sabía que habías hecho planes con Potter…

-¡Oh, no! –Cortó Harry, estaba rojo y tenía una expresión de susto en la cara, como si Pansy lo hubiese delatado de una forma horrible-. No, yo… pasaba solo. Creí que estarías solo –dijo mirando a Draco.

Pansy empujó por la espalda a Draco, este tropezó en la alfombra y se sentó en el sofá frente a la mesa, en una punta, intentando no mirar a Potter por la culpa que le proporcionaba eso. Fue aún peor cuando Pansy los dejó solos y se fue a la cocina. Harry lo miraba rojo y con sonrisa discreta, aunque Draco no podía responder de la misma forma. Era una tontería pero Potter hacía que el beso del día anterior le doliese mucho, que lo atravezara como carga… Draco estaba enamorado aún del Héroe del mundo mágico, y sentía que el beso que le dio Nott era una traición a sus sentimientos, o una traición a Harry, y eso era una tontería gigante porque ellos no saldrían nunca, ni habían salido nunca. Una vez la psicóloga a la que tuvo que ir Draco le había dicho que sería bueno que intentara salir con otras personas, para que con el tiempo se sintiera más libre y pudiese enamorarse sin atamientos o culpas, y ser feliz. Aunque también había dicho que en realidad Drao tenía miedo de enamorarse, porque eso significaría que perdería otra oportunidad con Potter para siempre, y aún así nunca había soltado la esperanza tonta, por más que le doliera.

El auror seguía haciendo los gestos que tenía cuando estaba nervioso, como jugar con las patas de los lentes y eso a Draco le dio mucha ternura. Harry había cambiado un poco, pero sus gestos eran los mismos, incluso la forma de hablar, o la manera en caminar… Eran esos gestos que hacían que Draco se sintiese igual que en Hogwarts, igual de bien que antes de que todo cambiara.

-¿Fue divertida? –A Draco se le cortó la respiración ahí mismo.- La fiesta de Theo.

En verdad le temía a esa respuesta, se sintió realmente mal.

-Sí… Bueno…

-Traje café –Pansy cruzó el umbral de la cocina y tenía un semblante preocupado, que le hizo preguntarse a Draco si estaba escuchando-. Tener una niña en casa hace que no duerma bien, Potter debe conocer el sentimiento.

-Bueno, sí…

El ambiente era tenso, como si los recuerdos y pensamientos de Malfoy hubieran inundado la sala entera. Cuando Pansy acercó la taza de café a Harry éste negó con un movimiento de cabeza y miró a Draco a los ojos con un nerviosismo extraño.

-Yo ya tengo que irme, sólo pasaba a saludar –Harry se paró y Draco por inercia lo imitó.

-Te acompaño.

Pansy asintió con un gesto y los dejó irse, esperando en el sofá. Cuando llegaron a la chimenea Harry tomó a Draco del brazo, y la fuerza debió de haber sido un poco excesiva, porque el rubio tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no perder equilibrio. Se sorprendió mucho, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, tanto que cuando relajó la expresión la frente le dolió un poco, pero eso no detuvo a Harry, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y Potter siguió avanzando hasta quedar a centímetros de los labios de Draco. El ambiente cambió, se miraron a los ojos, y estaban tan perdidos en descifrar la mirada del otro que siquiera escucharon lo agitada que se encontraban sus espiraciones. El pecho del rubio latía con mucha fuerza, y tenía a Harry tan cerca que sentía que el cuello se le caía, y lo hubiera hecho de no tener la pared atrás. En un momento a Draco le temblaron las piernas, y para que no caíga el auror lo tomó de la cintura, y sin necesidad alguna calló el silencio en los labios de Draco… y lo besó.

Era tan esperado el beso por ambos que apenas cerraron sus labios en los labios del otro ambos soltaron un sonido de alivio, era una tranquilidad tortuosa y desenfrenada. Draco subió las manos y abrazó a Harry del cuello, y entonces recordó el beso de Nott, y se sintió tan mal que separó a Harry con muy poca fuerza.

-Perdón –dijo Potter. Tomó un puñado de polvos flú y se fue.

A penas Harry se fue Draco corrió a la sala y abrazó fuerte a Pansy.

-Besé a Potter –dijo.

-¿No lo besaste antes? Me sorprende lo lentos que son.

-Besé a Nott –dijo.

-Eso sí no lo esperaba –contestó.

Pansy estaba sentada en la misma posición que había adoptado cuando Draco acompañó a Harry a irse, y este estaba acostado sobre sus muslos.

-Cuando subí estaba llorando por Flora, y quise hablar con él para que se sintiera mejor… y me besó.

-Draco –Pansy para hablar había adoptado un tono de voz melodioso.- Nott está pasando por un momento difícil, y él no es alguien que quiera aceptar lo que siente, o que siente algo… Se sentía cómodo contigo e hizo lo que hizo intentando olvidar lo que sentía, buscando otra solución.

-¿Creés que le guste?

-Claro que no, acordarme cómo miraba a Flora cuando fuimos a Albania o acordarme cómo mira cuando habla de ella, cuando hablaba de ella. Él la ama de verdad, y la perdió. Está sufriendo como no podemos imaginarle, y conociéndolo va a querer escapar de todo el dolor, haciendo lo que sea… No te sientas mal.

Draco suspiró y se acomodó en el sofá, Pansy calentó el café con magia y tomó con expresión relajada.

-Ahora, volviendo a lo importante –dijo-, ¿cómo besa Potter?

-No creo que quiera hablar de eso. Me sentí bien besándolo pero…

-Te sientes culpable por lo que pasó con Nott.

-Sí. Me siento muy mal.

-No es tu culpa, tú no besaste a Nott, él te besó a ti. –Cuando terminó de hablar jaló un mechón de pelo del rubio, que gimió como muestra de dolor.- No tienes que sentir esa culpa porque es tonto, no puedes sentirte mal por eso, ¿o vas a dejar pasar la oportunidad que tienes con Potter sólo porque Nott está mal y piensa que se va a sentir mejor contigo? Después de todos estos años sufriendo por Potter si no olvidas lo que pasó y vas a una cita con el Héroe del mundo mágico te voy a maldecir sin pensarlo.

-Está bien, voy a olvidar eso –dijo.

Y el oxígeno volvió a sus pulmones, podía respirar como una persona normal. El nudo de su pecho se fue y el estómago volvió a abrirse con hambre. Pansy era buena escuchando, y era por ella que ya no necesitaba una psicóloga en su vida, contaba sus problemas a su amiga y todo estaba bien. No había problema en qué pensar, nada sin solución, y lo único que quedaba era saber cómo le diría a Harry Potter que él sí había disfrutado del beso, y que no le faltaban ganas para seguir intentándolo.

Draco Malfoy había perdido mucha de su seguridad de Slytherin tras el fin de la guerra, pero si algo conservaba era el que siempre iba a buscar cualquier medio para lograr su fin. Harry volvió y tenía otra oportunidad para intentarlo, no importaba el medio, sólo el fin… Y Harry Potter iba a ser suyo.

-Tú sabes como ayudarme, fui un idiota que alejó a Potter cuando me besó –sentenció-. ¿Cómo lo arreglo?

Pansy rió.

-¿En serio necesitas ayuda? Potter está loco por ti, conque vayas a buscarlo a la salida del trabajo servirá. La ropa es opcional.


	8. Chapter 8

No necesitó hablarlo mucho más, o pensarlo, no necesitaba incentivo alguno para hacer lo que sabía que debía.

Ahí estaba, en la oficina de aurores, erguido y queriendo enmendar las cosas, con seguridad y con ropa, porque no habría ido nunca desnudo, preguntó por el jefe de aurores y después de que miraran a un ex mortífago más que extrañados dijeron que iban a avisarle al jefe. Estaba a menos de un metro de la puerta de la oficina de Harry, nada nervioso, con seguridad y con ropa. Y cuando salió con las mejillas rojas y el cabello negro muy alborotado tartamudeando lo invitó a pasar.

Draco se sentó en la única silla que había que no fuese la de Harry, y éste se sentó en la suya, una roja y acolchonada que estaba enfrente. Harry era un típico padre de oficina, con fotos de Teddy y dibujos hechos por el mismo chico de pelo azul.

-No te esperaba.

-Fue de improviso, la verdad.

El ambiente no era tenso, al menos no para Draco, aunque Harry parecía avergonzado.

-Draco, yo… lamento lo que pasó.

-No es que no me haya gustado, bueno, de hecho, me gustó. –Dijo.

Ninguno de los dos quería mirar al otro, y eso lo hacía una escena bastante graciosa. La tensión que podía casi tocarse no era la incómoda que se creería, sino el que cada uno no supiera cuánto más podría controlarse con el otro. Harry se movía muy incómodo, y Draco no podía esperar más por otro beso.

-¿Entonces…?, ¿porqué me empujaste? Como si no te hubiese gustado.

-Es que estaba pensando en tantas cosas que fue una sorpresa, no lo sé, no estaba preparado.

Cada uno tenía más ganas de dejar la silla que el otro.

-Tú me gustas –dijo Harry.

-Me cuesta decirlo pero… no me gustas Harry –Harry lo miró por primera vez desde que se sentaron, y Draco lo agradeció porque era muy importante que lo viera cuando dijera eso.- Estoy muy enamorado, desde Hogwarts estoy muy enamorado.

Draco se puso a llorar y Harry soltó la silla para agacharse frente a él, le acarició los cabellos y sonrió con todo lo que podría extenderse su boca.

-Está todo bien, si te volví a buscar no fue con motivos muy inocentes.

-Pero sigo siendo un ex mortífago, sigo siendo Malfoy, y tú sigues siendo El niño que vivió, sigues apareciendo en portadas de diarios, revistas e incluso escriben libros de ti –su mente dio vueltas, y supo que no pensaba igual que cuando había ido allí. Dejó de llorar, porque -. No somos el uno para el otro.

-Entonces deja que me despida.

Harry deslizó su mano desde los cabellos de Draco hasta sus pómulos y cuando éste le dio el permiso con un simple gesto se enderezó lo suficiente para volver a besarlo. La tensión se esfumó, ambos podían hacer lo que quisieran en medio del beso, Harry tomó a Draco de la cintura para pararlo y lo apoyó contra el escritorio, y Draco abrazó a Harry por el cuello dejándose llevar. El beso le supo a alivio, le supo a estar bien, como una cápsula de felicidad en la punta de la lengua de Harry que entraba por su boca y le llegaba al pecho para calmarlo con la taquicardia de la excitación y la pasión.

Harry fue quien separó sus labios después de minutos que parecieron horas, y seguían mirándose a los ojos, en silencio cómplice. Y estuvo todo claro, demasiado claro, estaba bien amarse aunque sintiera un enamoramiento obsesivo a punto de estallar parecía tan sano y real, y correspondido.

Estaba bien amar, estaba todo bien.


	9. Chapter 9

Si bien Draco no pudo quedarse en la oficina de Harry hasta que este dejara de trabajar, el auror le dijo que a las siete lo fuera a buscar. A las siete estuvo esperando frente a la misma puerta de la oficina, pero esa vez no tuvo que pedirle a ninguna secretaria que mandara a llamar a Harry ni tampoco estuvo custodiado por algún auror de mirada guardián. A lo mejor Harry les había dicho que él iba a ir, se sonrojó pensándolo, ¿Cómo diría el tipo de relación que tenía con Harry? No, peor aún, ¿Qué tipo de relación tenía con Harry? Un beso no era el sello de un noviazgo, ¿o sí?, que al idiota del auror no se le ocurra pensar que Malfoy iba a querer salir con él, aunque sí quisiera, sería muy vergozoso que se notara mucho. Ya podía ver el título de la portada de la próxima prensa del Profeta "Harry Potter, el Héroe del mundo mágico sale a escondidas con un ex mortífago gay", lo leerían todos, Nott, hijos de ex mortífagos, cada mago y bruja incluyendo sus padres. Todos. Aunque tampoco es que Harry le haya dicho que iban a salir, sólo se habían besado, no había que pensarlo tanto… Iba a relajarse, Harry le había dicho que fuera, tal vez para decirle que no era gay y que no pensaba salir con un ex mortífago, no, no, NO. Draco Malfoy había escuchado de los labios del auror que él le gustaba, sólo tenía que confiar en lo que oyó.

Antes de poder entrar vio salir a Ron Weasley, tan pelirrojo y de aspecto hastiado como cuando lo ayudó a escapar en la sala de menesteres, no completamente por su voluntad, sino la de Harry. Él no pensaba saludarlo o hablarle si el pelirrojo tampoco lo hacía primero, así que esperó a que se vaya echando humos antes de entrar a la oficina de Potter. Harry no parecía tan afectado como Weasley por lo que sea que hayan hablado, parecía contento y ya estaba listo para salir.

-¿Me invitaste a ver cómo te vas?

-A menos que quieras ir a mi casa solo.

-Yo nunca dije que iría a tu casa, niño que vivió –dijo con tono sarcástico.

Harry tomó la maleta y se acercó a la puerta, justo donde aún estaba Draco parado, tuvo que agacharse un poco, y con la sonrisa extendida le robó un beso.

-Yo no le hablaría así al hombre del que estoy muy enamorado desde Hogwarts –Draco estaba completamente avergonzado, se planteó no volver a hablarle al jefe de aurores.- Me alegra que vuelvas a ser el Draco Malfoy de hace siete años. Pensaba que habías perdido tu humor para siempre.

Cuando Harry dijo eso tenía una sinceridad opaca en la voz, apesadumbrada. Empezó a pensar que tal vez era Harry, tal vez volvía a sentirse como en Hogwarts, como alguien que no es mortífago o no carga muertes, misiones o tristezas tras él, el Draco que no tenía un padre con pesadillas sobre azkaban o una madre que había perdido un hijo feliz. Una vez su psicóloga vampiro le había dicho que su manera sarcástica de mostrar su inteligencia la manifestaba cuando se sentía más él, más seguro, más a gusto… Era fácil ser sarcástico con Potter, porque con Harry se olvidaba de la guerra mágica, de los bandos buenos y malos y de todo lo que los separaban. Hablando así Harry y él estaban al mismo nivel.

Antes de llegar a la casa de Harry fueron a comprar dulces a Honeydukes, compraron bolsas con meigas fritas, plumas de azúcar, varitas de regaliz y bolas de chocolates. Como la vez anterior cuando entraron estaba Ginny cuidando a Teddy, estaban ambos dibujando sobre la mesa de la sala de estar.

-¡Papá!

El chico con cabello rojo saltó hasta los brazos del auror, que soltó las bolsas con golosinas que tenía en las manos para sostenerlo. Ginny desde el sofá, aún sentada y poniéndose un abrigo saludó con un gesto amable a Draco, que respondió un poco sorprendido y avergonzado. Parecía que tanto Hermione como Ginny no tomaban en cuenta su pasado a la hora de saludarlo o incluso hablarle. Tal vez Ron fuesa el único ser coherente que no olvidaba que se apellidaba Malfoy.

-Ya que llegaron me iré.

Ginny se paró del sofá con una gran sonrisa y fue hasta la cocina. Draco se sentía algo incómodo estando parado tanto tiempo, así que decidió sentarse, y creyó que Harry lo imitaría.

-La tía Ginny me ayudó a hacer un regalo a tía Luna, papá –dijo Ted. Aún estaba en brazos de su padre, y su pelo había vuelto a ser azul-, ¿quieres verlo?

-Claro, ¿dónde está?

-Tenemos que subir porque está secando.

Harry comenzó a subir las escaleras con cuidado cargando a Ted. Cuando Ginny volvió a aparecer tenía la cartera colgada en el hombro y le preguntó a Draco si no la acompañaba hasta la chimenea.

-Generalmente dejo comida pero Harry me dijo que hoy vendrías así que creí que podría cocinar él. –Se estaba poniendo lápiz labial mientras sonreía.- No creas que es un castigo, aunque tampoco tuve mucho tiempo. Le dije a Harry que se apurara porque tenía que salir temprano, pero como vez hace lo que quiere.

-¿Saldrás? –preguntó, aunque no le importaba, era cuestión de decir algo.

Ginny guardó el lápiz labial en la cartera y extendió la sonrisa.

-Saldré con Dean Tomas.

-Ahh –no sabía qué contestar, aunque Ginny parecía muy emocionada con la voz chillona-, es un gran artista, una vez fui a una muestra suya en Escocia.

-Es un artista maravilloso, incluso fue a verme jugar en un partido amistoso de las Arpías de Holyhead disfrazado para que no me diera cuenta, cuando lo descubrieron me invitó a salir… ¡Y ahora estoy llegando tarde! –Ginny parecía debatirse si entrar a la chimenea o no hacerlo-. Draco, estoy contenta de que hayas venido.

-Gracias.

-Lamento todo lo que hice en Hogwarts –Empezó a cambiar el ambiente, era más tenso e incómodo.- Cuando te fuiste fue duro no solo para Harry, sino para todos. Con Ron y Hermione nos turnábamos para ayudarlo a cuidar a Ted, y le costó poder dormir bien y ser el padre que es… Teddy lo ayudó a ser el hombre que ves ahora, y le dio la felicidad que no pudimos, pero siempre le faltaste. Espero verte en la fiesta la próxima semana.

Se metió en la chimenea y se fue. Antes también había acompañado a Hermione hasta la chimenea y había pasado algo similar.

Qué suerte la suya.

-Así que todavía estás aquí –dijo Potter-. No tenías que acompañarla, podía irse sola. En cambio ven a ver esto.

Draco lo siguió subiendo las escaleras, con la mano en el barandal.

-Aún no –dijo Teddy con las mejillas rojas cuando vio que Harry y él estaban en el marco de su habitación.

Teddy estaba dibujando en una hoja gigante extendida a lo largo del suelo, con muchos crayones esparsidos alrededor. Después de un rato se secó la frente con la mano y con un gesto invitó a pasar a los chicos.

Harry se adelantó y se arrodilló junto al chico con pelo azul, acariciándolo con paternal ternura. Ted aún tenía las mejillas rojas de esfuerzo.

Draco se acercó a la gran hoja. Pudo ver un princesa en la cima de un gran arbol, como estrella de navidad, con corona y el cabello rubio en dos largas trenzas que terminaban donde terminaba la hoja, y bajo la princesa habían dos bebés, Draco miró extrañado a Harry, y volvió la vista al dibujo. Cada bebé igual al otro, con colores azules y amarillos tanto en la ropa como en los ojos y ninguno tenía pelo, como recién nacidos, bajo ellos también había un hombre tan rubio como la princesa, bueno, no tanto, pero sí alto y con brazos largos, que sostenían los bebés.

Era una familia feliz, rodeadas de criaturas mágicas con nombres bajo ellas: "Pandora, Newt, Albus, Señor Ensueño, Fred, Lily, y James Sirius". Draco hubiera pensado que Harry le había leído un gran cuento a Ted antes de dormir, sino fuese porque bajo en gran y colorido dibujo había una descripción "Feliz cumpleaños, tía Luna".

-Apuesto a que le encantará –felicitó el auror.

Draco observó la escena en tercera persona y repasó las palabras de Ginny, seguro que Ted había hecho de Harry Potter un gran padre. El niño que vivió había crecido.

Después de eso tuvo que ayudar a Harry a hacer pollo con curry y arroz, y el chico con lentes lo intentaba tan desastrosamente que terminó todo él solo. El pollo en el horno y el curry cocinándose, podían estar solos en silencio.

-Este sábado cumple años Luna, estás invitado.

-¿Por quién? ¿Por ti? –rió.

-Aunque no lo creas no soy tan reservado como tú –dijo-, no hay amigo de Harry Potter que no sepa que volvimos a vernos.

Draco se sonrojó.

-Sólo por eso iré menos que antes, Potter. No se te ocurra imaginar que iré a una fiesta rodeado de personas que no quiero ni ver, y menos si andas soltando la lengua sobre cosas que no te autoricé a decir. Por Salazar, no quiero saber qué dijiste de mí.

Harry estaba comiendo manzana sentado en la isla de mármol en la cocina.

-Bueno, ¿pero qué crees que ando diciendo? No es como si contara todo lo que hacemos. Sólo dije que volvimos a vernos, no que andamos besándonos de ve…

-¡Cállate! Idiota –Draco tapó la boca de Harry con ambas manos luego de que este quisiera gritar por el cacerolazo que le atinó el rubio en la sien.

-Sólo dí que irás. Por favor.

-No iré –evitó reír ante el puchero que le ofreció Potter-. No insistas. Y si sigues siquiera me vas a ver comiendo aquí.

Cuando el arroz con curry y el pollo estuvieron listos Harry subió a llamar a Ted, y Draco sirvió la comida mientras el chico de pelo azul ponía la mesa sin magia, lo cual él vio como un desperdicio. Luego se sentaron a comer juntos, como si fueran una familia. Ted era muy chico como para entender cómo funcionaban las relaciones de adultos, y aunque fuera lindo que Harry lo dejara pasar tanto tiempo con ellos, Draco no sabía si estaba bien, ni siquiera tenían una relación formal y Ted no podía acostumbrarse a pasar tanto tiempo con alguien de un momento a otro sin que le explicaran nada. No quería preocuparse por esas cosas, pero de una noche a la mañana jugar a ser la familia Ingalls frente a un chico de cinco años que vivió solo con un padre soltero con gente entrando y saliendo de su casa toda su vida… no estaba nada bien.

-¿Por qué tía Ginny no cocinó hoy? –preguntó Teddy con las orejas rojas.

-¿No te gusta? Puedo hacer otra cosa, si quieres pue…

-No –cortó Ted a Draco.- Me gusta.

Ted bajó la cabeza sonrojado, como si hubiese algo vergonzoso que no haya querido decir, y Harry lo miró extrañado.

-Draco irá a la fiesta de la tía Luna mañana. –Harry esquivó el mal de ojo de Draco y comenzó a masticar un trozo de pollo.

-No iré a ningún lado.

-¿No irás? –El chico con pelo azul aún tenía las mejillas coloradas y pareció no entender el que él hablara entre dientes.

Draco casi cede ante el sonrojo del niño, después de todo quería llevarse bien con él, era lindo, gracioso y además era el hijo de Harry Potter. Pero no por eso iba a ir a una fiesta donde esté toda la familia Weasley, y un montón de magos de los que se burlaba en Hogwarts, leones de un linaje no reconocido mundialmente entre magos ricos.

-No, es que no conozco a nadie allí.

-Conoces a todos, sólo que no de la mejor manera.

Draco fulminó al cuatroojos con la mirada más asesina que pudo frente a Ted.

-Me gustaría que conozcas a tía Luna, va a tener dos bebés.

-En realidad va a tener uno, no va a cambiar aunque insistas, Teddy.

-Sí va a tener dos, yo lo sé.

-Aún así, Teddy, ¿no es triste que Draco no quiera ir?

Teddy dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato y miró a Draco con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Ya sé –dijo-, si el problema es que no conoces a nadie cuando vayas te puedo presentar a todo el mundo.

-Buena idea, campeón –alentó Potter.

Draco suspiró hastiado, pero aún así sonrió.

-Está bien, solo prometo que voy a pensarlo.

Harry sonrió con un gesto de satisfacción que por dentro le hizo hervir la sangre al rubio, quien no sólo admiró la jugada perversa de un padre que usa a su hijo, sino que se sorprendió de sí mismo ante la rapidez con la que había aceptado. Ambos habían acompañado a Ted para acostarlo, aunque Draco se había quedado mirando detrás del marco de la puerta, con las luces apagadas no parecía que ninguno de los dos chicos dentro de la habitación notaran que estaba allí, viendo todo con mueca de realización.

-La tía Ginny me dijo que ayudarías a hechizar mi dibujo para que le guste más a la tía luna y sus hijos.

-Su hijo Ted, y con mucho gusto.

Ted se levantó de la cama y prendió la luz de su cuarto, sacó la gran hoja de un cajón donde habían muchos calcetines de colores y la extendió sobre el suelo. De pronto pareció recordar que Draco estaba detrás del marco de la puerta, porque lo miró con un sonrojo similar al que le había mostrado en la tarde.

-S-si quieres… -empezó a decir cuando se pausó- puedes entrar.

Draco asintió con una vergüenza inexplicable y pasó lentamente en silencio, un silencio que les pertenecía a ambos y que el mago de lentes no se atrevió a romper, quien ya se había sentado en la punta de la cama a mirar cómo se desarroyaban las cosas.

-¿Puedes hacer que el dibujo se mueva? Tú estudiaste con papá, ¿no?

Draco volvió a asentir.

-Claro. Tengo más talento que él para esto.

Draco sacó la varita de su bolsillo e intentó arremangarse las mangas de la camiseta, aunque la manga izquierda aún seguía abajo, y Potter lo notó. Con un hechizo no verbal el dibujo ya brillaba como árbol de navidad y tanto la princesa que seguramente sería Luna como su novio se movían en una singularidad semejante a un baile, y los bebés pestañeaban al compás de una música que quedaba en la imaginación de uno al verlos bailar.

-Muchas gracias, es mejor que lo que intentó hacer la tía.

Sonriendo con suficiencia, el rubio volvió a erguirse y volvió a su lugar tras el marco de la puerta de entrada.

-Buenas noches, Draco.

-Buenas noches, Ted. Sueña con cosas bonitas.

Harry volvió a apagar las luces y salió hasta el sillón cerca de la chimenea junto a Draco.

-¿En verano seguirás ocultando esa tonta marca?

-Sí. –Contestó hastiado.

-¿Nunca usarás remeras o camisetas de mangas cortas?

-No. –El tono monótono con el que hablaba hacía del ambiente algo tenso.

-¿Nunca vas a mostrarme tu cuerpo desnudo?

-¡Harry Potter! –La cara que puso Malfoy fue toda una exageración de un espanto. Harry tuvo ganas de reírse pero era cierto que llegando el momento la relación avanzaría hasta ese punto. Y no iba a esperar que Draco usara vendas en su brazo para tener sexo.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así? Podría bajar Ted o aparecer alguien, no sé.

Harry tomó el rostro del mago de cabellos de plata entre sus manos con delicadeza, lo miró muy serio, esperando con sus ojos poder trasmitirle todas las cosas que quería hacerle, todo el deseo que cargaba desde que lo había visto, sin querer sonar obseno. Pero algo dentro de Draco se agitó, quería besarlo pero no quería hacerlo sin sentirse seguro de decirle cuánto lo amaba, sin poder decirle a Harry que lo quería como un novio.

-No… ya tengo que irme.

-Puedes quedarte, podemos dormir juntos, va a ser más interesante ahora que la primera vez.

Draco ya se había levantado y se metió dentro de la chimenea.

-Nos vemos mañana, señor Potter. En la fiesta.

-Lleva tu mejor vestido, Malfoy.


	10. Chapter 10

Cuando llegó a su casa Draco comenzó a dubitar si de verdad iría al cumpleaños de Luna, las razones eran muchas, y todas giraban en torno a lo mismo, antes que nada no quería volver a una fiesta después de lo que había pasado en la casa de Nott, y hasta le costaba hablarle a alguien que no sea Pansy luego de eso, aunque Draco ya sabía que una fiesta organizada por gente similar a los Weasley para un cumpleaños de Luna Lovegood nunca estaría a la altura de algo que haya pasado en la casa de uno de sus amigos. Lo más importante, sin embargo, era la idea de tener que enfrentarse a todos allí. En su interior se removía una felicidad gigante ante el hecho de que Harry lo vea como algo tan serio como para mostrarse frente a sus amigos, quizás hasta en calidad de pareja, junto a un mortífago peligroso, lo hacía feliz creer que era un poco apto para ser novio del Héroe del mundo mágico. Nunca iba a tener la valentía para hablar o ver las caras de los Weasleys, Granger, Luna u otros Leones pobres que sufrieron las consecuencias de la ira de Voldemort.

Si sólo lo pensaba ya le dolía la cabeza, y pensaba seriamente que por más que quisiera llevarse bien con Ted ir al cumpleaños de Luna no era opción para él.

A las siete horas de la mañana marcadas en el reloj despertador arriba de la cómoda junto a su cama, el jóven de pelo rubio platino se levantó forzadamente por otro joven de pelo negro con camisa a cuadros y camiseta gris. Antes de debatirse si matar al cuatroojos pidió amablemente que dejara de gritar y que le explicara qué hacía levantándolo tan temprano.

-Si no lo hacía yo lo haría Teddy, debemos ir a la fiesta.

-¿Qué fiesta? –el tono hastiado de Draco invitaría a callar a cualquiera, pero Harry seguía tan sonriente como cuando Malfoy abrió los ojos.

-Hoy Luna cumple años.

-¿Y?

-Vamos a llegar tarde.

Draco tomó el reloj despertador que había vuelto a sonar y lo arrojó en dirección a Potter, que con dudosa puntería atinó a estrellarlo contra la pared, justo encima de la cabeza de Harry.

-¿Puedes explicarme sin ser ridículo qué clase de pobretones gryffindors asquerosos hacen una fiesta de cumpleaños a las siete de la mañana?

Harry sonrió.

-La fiesta comienza a las nueve, y yo que tú me lavaría la baba de la cara y me pondría unos pantalones largos, porque afuera está bastante fresco.

-Te odio, León inmundo.

-Te espero abajo, lagañas.

La casa de Draco no era muy diferente a la de Harry, era más pequeña, pero la entrada, el living y la cocina se parecían bastante, por eso a Teddy se le hizo fácil estar cómodo ahí, a pesar de que los colores eran muy diferentes, y la decoración era mucho menos ostentosa. No habían fotos por todos lados, y la casa de Potter estaba pintada y repleta de puros cachivaches de gryffindor, los colores escarlatas y dorados e imágenes de leones, con un sofá rojo y unos sillones grises y otras cosas que sólo podrían soportar ver gente como los Weasley. La casa de Malfoy parecía mucho más sencilla, pero los colores estaban mejor definidos en ocres y amarillos, con el sofá naranja y los detalles plateados, con alguna que otra mini serpiente, para no olvidar que perteneció a la mejor casa.

Cuando Draco bajó, con una túnica dorada y unos pantalones verde petróleo Teddy ya estaba dormido con un par de juguetes tirados a su lado en el sofá. Harry comenzó a mecerlo para despertarlo, lo trataba con mucha delicadeza, al ver la escena hasta a Draco se le hizo imposible sentir celos de algo tan tierno.

-Tardaste mucho –dijo Harry mientras cargaba a Ted sobre su hombro.

-Me tuve que bañar, no estoy acostumbrado a levantarme tan temprano un día no laboral.

-Lo que digas, ya movámonos.

Antes de meterse a la chimenea, Draco tiró del abrigo de Harry, éste sonrió un poco ante la mueca de preocupación del rubio, y después de bajar a su hijo, lo acompañó hasta las escaleras a hablar de manera un poco más privada.

-No sé si está bien que vaya.

-Claro que sí, todos te esperan.

-No –cortó-. Todos saben que irás conmigo, pero nadie aceptaría felizmente que vaya.

-Escucha bien, Draco –Harry se veía más serio, y tomó con ternura las manos de Malfoy, que temblaban pobremente. Eso hizo que el rubio pudiera sentirse más seguro-, no importa lo que piensen ahora, porque podemos cambiar todo lo que crean. Quiero que vayas, porque están allí ellos, y quiero que conozcan de verdad al Draco Malfoy que tanto me gusta, porque quiero que al igual que ellos, estés a mi lado por mucho tiempo. Si vas a ser parte de mi vida, quiero que sepas cómo es.

-Pero jamás me preguntaste que si quería salir contigo.

-Con tu edad, pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta –Harry soltó las manos de Draco para acomodar en sus palmas el rostro del rubio, con los pulgares rozó dulcemente sus pómulos, y se acercó lo suficiente para que Draco sintiera el aliento de Harry golpeándole los labios.- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Draco asintió, y con la cercanía matándolo de ansiedad, juntó sus labios en un abrazo impulsivo.

Cuando terminaron el beso volvieron a la chimenea y esta vez Draco estaba bastante seguro de querer ir, porque quería demostrar que ya no era un chico confundido y asustado, que no era la mala persona que había sido, que era apto para Harry Potter.

La casa de Scamander y Luna tenía la forma de una caja de zapatos en medio de un bosque, cuando tuvo que salir de la chimenea Draco quiso irse, y esta vez no fue la idea de enfrentarse a un puñado de gente que no valía la pena, o a la que le tuviera mucho miedo, sino el simple hecho de ver las pocas puertas todas abiertas, o las ventanas con plantas enredadas, las huellas de tierra en el piso, los cuadros con animales y libros de magizoología tirados por el suelo, como si no les interesara la idea de tener que invitar personas a su casa hecha un completo desastre. De todas las personas que pasaron frente a ellos tres, ninguna se detuvo a saludar, y la mayoría eran desconocidos. Un hombre alto, canoso, son una gran sonrisa tomó del hombro a Harry, y su gran sonrisa se extinguió un poco al ver sobre el hombro del Héroe del mundo mágico, al no tan alto, y encima encogido Draco Malfoy, con la mirada de alguien intimidado hacia abajo, y apretando un poco fuerte la mano de Teddy, como si se refugiase en ello.

-Ah, veo que Luna te invitó.

-Bueno –Harry con una mano acarició la rubia cabellera-. Espero no seamos una molestia.

Aunque Draco no se atrevía a subir la mirada, hasta con la voz Harry parecía sonreír. Con alivio aflojó el apriete de la mano de Ted.

-Claro que no, siempre hemos recibido al pequeño Teddy, y al gran Harry Potter… -volvió a ensombrecer su rostro-, pero entenderás que los mortífagos se llevaron a mi Luna.

Draco soltó la mano de Teddy, y con la misma tocó su marca, escondida tras la tela de su túnica, como si alguien se atreviese a mostrársela para recordarle lo que seguía significando. Harry alzó a Teddy que desesperado abrazaba a Draco con fuerza, ya que parecía querer llorar.

-Tengo que irme.

Harry estuvo a punto de quitarle la otra mano –con la que no se sostenía la marca-, de la mirada al chico rubio; justo cuando Luna y Ginny aparecieron cantando por una de las múltiples puertas. Ginny dejó caer un masetero con flores naranjas cuando vio a Draco a punto de llorar y a Xenophilius en la misma escena, ambas salieron corriendo hasta ellos, aunque Luna se veía más calmada, dejó el masetero con flores rosas sobre el suelo.

-Veo que ya llegaron.

-El joven Malfoy estaba a punto de irse –la voz del hombre canoso sonaba ruda, y era algo que no iba con su rostro tan amable.

Draco asintió.

-No lo creo, Teddy no parece aceptar eso, y yo tampoco –Luna, en cambio, tenía la voz más melodiosa, lo que hizo sentir a Draco peor.

-Luna, te recuerdo que…

-Padre, te recuerdo que Harry es mi amigo.

Harry soltó a Draco y con una sonrisa se dirigió al señor Lovegood.

-Nunca habría podido salvar a su hija, o al mundo mágico, si Draco no me hubiera salvado a mí.

Un chico rubio se acercó a la ronda que habían formado, y con una risa antes de hablar, estiró sus brazos y alzó a Teddy, que feliz se dejó.

-Veo que es más divertido aquí, se han excluído totalmente de todos.

-Me quiero ir –Esta vez Ted sorprendió a todos. Y el joven lo llevó en dirección afuera.

-Disculpen –Draco sólo se sintió cómodo para hablar cuando Teddy se fue con el joven-. No quiero generar problemas. Feliz cumpleaños Luna.

-Escuchen, nadie quiere arruinar nada. Yo como héroe del mundo mágico quiero venir al cumpleaños de mi amiga acompañado de Draco Malfoy, y mi hijo.

Luna tomó de la mano a Ginny y salieron cantando hasta el jardín.

-Lo lamento, creo en el destino, y a Harry le traerá sólo cosas buenas. Así que –miró a Draco fijo por primera vez- si estás aquí por algo es.

Después de eso se fue. Harry llevó a Draco hasta el fondo, donde estaba la habitación que le habían preparado al hijo de Luna. Un cuarto gigante del color del cielo despejado, con plantas y una cuna redonda con alas. El sonido de la playa y el olor a bosque. El chico cuatroojos besó los labios de Malfoy, como con permiso tácito y dulzura explícita. Cuando se separaron el más alto despojó de su túnica al rubio, y lo arremangó del brazo izquierdo, con el sonido de la playa, y los aromas mezclados besó su marca tenebrosa. Y antes de salir se abrazaron.

-Quiero enfrentar muchas cosas, si me acompañaras sería más placentero.

Abajo Teddy los esperaba en brazos del joven rubio. Harry se acercó para alzarlo, pero Ted se bajó y corrió hasta Draco. Malfoy se agachó y le besó la frente, después miró a Harry, que incluso de la sorpresa abrió desproporcionalmente los ojos.

-¿Qué? –dijo a Harry, después se dirigió al chico que tenía en brazos al hijo de Potter.- Hola, soy Draco Malfoy.

-Me llamo Rolf, soy esposo de Luna. Ya me hablaron mucho de Draco Malfoy, ¿no?

Ambos, con Potter, rieron en complicidad. Draco se sintió mucho más aliviado, aunque seguramente iba a ser difícil comer en la misma mesa que el hombre que lo llamó mortífago.

Afuera toda la gente que corría dentro de la casa, estaba sentada a lo largo de dos largas mesas. Una mesa donde faltaba un asiento, donde Ted fue corriendo a sentarse, una mesa llena de niños divirtiéndose. Y la otra mesa llena de adultos, donde faltaban tres asientos, y en las caras de todos se reflejaba el saber que uno de ellos sería ocupado por un ex mortífago.

Harry empujó a Draco por la cintura, y se sentó a su lado. Delante de ellos había una hilera de cabezas pelirrojas, y en la punta de la mesa habían sólo dos sillas, una era de Luna, que ya estaba sentada, y la otra había estado vacía hasta que Rolf se sentó. Cuando todas las mesas estuvieron ocupadas el silencio se rompió sólo después de que Luna se parara, tomara su varita y se apuntara al cuello con un sonorus.

-Somos tantos que temo que al fondo no me escuchen. Hoy cumplo veintidós años, y dos de casada. Aparte de festejar todo esto, también queremos tomar esta fiesta como un futuro recibimiento a mi hijo, que dentro de alrededor de dos meses ya va a nacer. Y darles la noticia de que con mi padre hemos escuchado a los Nargles, y dicen que nacerá el 14 de abril. Y una linda criatura de pelo azul me dijo al oído hace unos minutos que serán dos. –Luna guiñó un ojo en dirección a la mesa de los niños-. Rolf y yo agradecemos a todos por venir y por alegrar mucho nuestras vidas, llenarlas de color y risas. Y personalmente estoy muy contenta de cumplir años y poder festejarlo con tanta gente. Cada uno de ustedes tiene una razón para estar acá, ya que de manera directa o indirecta suman una risa necesaria a nuestros días, cada silla en esta mesa es importante –Draco miró el azul en los ojos de Luna, y esta le respondió con una sonrisa encantadora-. El destino los sentó para que yo me sintiera plena este día.

Antes de sentarse la gente aplaudió, Draco lo hizo algo apenado, se sentía muy incómodo pero también contento. Luna se sentó y la comida apareció. Draco y Harry miraron en dirección a la mesa de los chicos, Teddy hablaba muy eufóricamente con una niña rubia, y una bebé pelirroja. Harry le explicó a Draco que eran hermanas del bebé que la veela Fleur tenía en brazos. También estaba jugando con un niño y una niña pelirrojos, Harry le susurró que eran hijos de George, se llamaban Fred, y Roxanne, y Fred era dos años menor que Teddy, Roxanne tres. George se veía muy triste, y Angelina tomaba su mano con un poco de fuerza.

-¿Y Dean, Ginny?

Hermione rompió el hielo.

-Ah, bueno, es que tenía una muestra en España y no podía venir. Aunque ahora que ya estamos saliendo formalmente la próxima vez vendrá seguro.

-Bueno, no todos los que deben venir vienen –dijo Ron, Hermione le susurró al oído algo hastiada, y le tomó el hombro midiendo su fuerza-. Y algunos que no deberían lo hacen.

-Si me estás hablando a mí, Comadreja…

Luna ya empezaba a tocarse la frente en la punta de la mesa, y Angelina abrazaba a George.

Ron tiró un plato contra el suelo hasta romperlo, y corrió hasta tomar a Draco del cuello de su camisa, que estaba tan asustado que sólo atinó a tenerse la manga izquierda. Teddy asustado corrió hasta Draco, pero Ginny lo detuvo y lo alzó, aunque este forcejeaba llorando.

-¡¿Nadie va a decir lo que piensa?! ¡Es un mortífago!

Ya todos se pararon, y George y Angelina metieron a todos los niños dentro, menos a Ted.

-¡Ron, para!

Harry y Arthur Weasley separaron a Ron de Draco, y este último, aún sujetando su manga, se desapareció.

El chico con el pelo incontrolable y las gafas torcidas tomó a Ted, que estaba llorando a gritos, y se despidió de Luna.

-Salió mejor de lo que pensábamos.

-¿Verdad? La próxima va a ser todo un éxito.

-En serio lamento que sea tu fiesta.

-Si no era la mía era otra, todo pasa por algo, yo ya estoy feliz.

Ginny y Hermione llevaron a Ron adentro, y probablemente lo estuvieran retando. Angelina y George acompañaron a Harry hasta la chimenea, junto con Teddy. A parte de quienes conocían a Draco, los familiares de Luna y Xenophilius se sentaron con Rolf, quienes explicaron la situación y pidieron disculpas. Luna fue a agradecer al chico con pelo azul por el regalo y a decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Luego se fue a atender a sus familiares, y otras personas que habían ido.

-Ahora dudo un poco de haber venido con…

-No –George lo cortó-. Si Fred hubiese estado aquí, con él no habríamos sido los primeros en entender la cosa. Pero sé quiénes mataron a mi hermano, y Draco no era parte de ellos. Sigo creyendo que es un idiota mimado, pero también sé que te quería, las personas sólo aman si son buenas, y hasta los buenos toman malas decisiones.

George estaba lagrimeando un poco, Harry asintió y se fue.

Cuando llegaron con Teddy a casa, Ted ya estaba cansado de llorar, pero no quería parar hasta ver a Draco. Acostado junto a Harry no iba a entender nunca que el rubio no podía ir esa tarde.

-Está en su casa, pero te prometo que mañana iremos a verlo.

Después de un rato ya estuvo a punto de cerrar sus ojos.

-Papá…

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué es un mortífago?

Harry dubitó.

-Mañana Draco y yo vamos a contarte todo. Tú descansa, te despertaré en un rato, así te bañas y meriendas.

Harry bajó las escaleras y se apareció en la casa de Malfoy.

Subió hasta el cuarto del rubio y lo encontró como si brillara en medio de la penumbra en su cuarto, en posición fetal, probablemente llorando. Draco se soltó las rodillas y lo miró con los ojos hinchados.

-No debí haber ido –dijo.- No deberías salir con ex mortífagos.

-¿Vas a dejarme por un mal día?

-Voy a dejarte porque siento que mereces algo mejor, algún León pelirrojo como Ginny.

Harry se acostó al lado de Draco, y le quitó la túnica. Le secó las lágrimas y lo besó.

-No quiero que me dejes. A menos que no me ames.

-Pero te amo.

-Entonces no tenemos porqué separarnos otra vez.

Harry abrazó a Draco con fuerza y le besó de nuevo la marca tenebrosa.

Después de un rato, cuando Draco estuvo menos angustiado, y las caricias cesaron un poco Harry se irguió sentado todo lo que pudo y su expresión se hizo más seria.

-Seguro arruiné todo, ¿no?

Draco se reposó en el pecho de Harry.

-Con Luna creímos que sería peor, incluso le dije que era mejor esperar y que no vayas.

-¿Entonces…? –Le costaba hablar con el nudo en la garganta.

-Ella insistió, diciendo que si no era ahora lo más pronto posible se extendería, en dos meses tú estarías en el cumpleaños de Teddy y sería mucho peor. Teddy no aceptaría que no asistieras, y yo menos. –Suspiró y retomó el discurso.- Tenemos que convencer a muchas personas de cómo funcionamos como pareja, pero quiero hacerlo y tengo un porqué. Ron y Xenophilius te verán de verdad, como sé que eres, bueno y parte de mí. Sé que no es lo mismo, pero mi cicatriz no me avergüenza, es algo con lo que tuve que luchar, el sentirme malo, el poder hablar párcel, el tener una parte de Voldemort dentro mío, la vencí y soy héroe del mundo mágico. Tú no tienes una sola célula de maldad que vencer, sólo tenemos que mostrar que es así.

Draco se levantó de la cama, se puso las zapatillas sin mirar a la cara a Harry, pero cuando se volteó, Potter notó cómo le brillaban los ojos y cómo de coloradas tenía las mejillas.

-Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas con Ted –Draco empujó suavemente a Harry hasta tirarlo de la cama-. Eres buen orador. Gracias.

-¿Puedes venir conmigo?

-No, mañana ya estaré mejor, quiero prepararme mentalmente para ser parte de ti.


End file.
